The Death Games
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: The Death Games is a life and death competition between 12 planets and each planet has to sent one person (boy or girl) to participate in the games. Now earth has to send one of the young justice team members to the games. Will the person live or die? Will they make friends or enemies? Or maybe just maybe find love? Major OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It is a beautiful day in happy harbor; after beating the Reach and the Light and the Justice League were found innocent, everything went back to normal. Or has it?

Mount Justice

"WALLY! BART! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shout Artemis.

Wally and Bart enter the room with Artemis' green arrows and bow.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Blue Beetle.

"We're just messing with Artemis," said Wally.

"Don't you remember happen last time you did that Wally, it took five weeks for that bruise to heal," said Batgirl.

"Yes, but last time I didn't have Impulse," said Wally.

"It was nice knowing you two," said Conner.

"What do you mean Conner?" asked Bart.

"Cause Artemis will kill you both once she gets you," said Conner.

"Yeah now that I have you two," said Artemis as she grab her boyfriend and Bart by their shirts. "So gentleman are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"It was all Wally's idea," yelled Bart.

"Dude ratting me out," whine Wally.

"You do the same," said Robin.

"I do not!"

"Dude I've been your best friend for years and you rat me out all the time," said Nightwing.

"Ok maybe I do," said Wally, "Alright Artemis we'll give back your bow and arrows."

"You better," said Artemis as she let go of Wally and Bart.

Wally and Bart gave Artemis back her bow and arrows, they the computer started to announce a few league members.

**Recognize Superman 01, Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 04, Martian Manhunter 05, Aquaman 10, Black Canary 14, Zatanna 19, Rocket 20 **(Not for sure about order)

"Come on team," said Nightwing.

The young justice team went to change into their uniforms and follow Nightwing into the meeting room. They took their seats and waited for one of their mentors to speak.

"To what do we owe this visit?" asked Nightwing.

"Are we getting a mission," ask Robin.

"No, but something is coming to earth," said Batman.

"What is it?" asked Miss Martian.

"Are you all familiar with the Hunger Games?" asked Wonder Woman.

"You mean the book; where one boy and one girl from twelve districts enter in a life and death competition and the winner is the last person standing," said Wonder Girl.

"Correct it turns out that they really is such a game," said Black Canary.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, but this game is different," said the Flash.

"How?" asked Aqualad.

"Instead of picking one boy and girl from one location, they chose one person; boy or girl," said Superman.

"Also instead of districts they chose planets," said Aquaman.

"Let me guess earth has been chosen to participate in the game," said Bumblebee.

"Correct," said Martian Manhunter.

"So what's the problem?" asked Nightwing.

"The problem is that they only want the heroes of earth to participate," said Batman.

"And?" asked Nightwing looking at his mentor.

"They only want heroes between the ages 13-22," said Batman.

"So this means that the young justice team has to participate?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes," said Superman.

"What if we don't?" asked Kid Flash.

"They'll attack of planet," said Batman.

"So we have no choice," stated Robin.

"Correct," said Batman.

Everybody went quiet in the room; they were going to be force to play a game of life and death. And who knows if they'll be able to see their friends and family ever again.

"When will they come?" asked Nightwing breaking the silence.

"One week, they'll sent a ship to pick up the person; who has been chosen to represent earth in the Death Games," said Batman.

"Why do they call it the Death Games?" asked Zatanna.

"Because whoever wins the Death Games, is proclaimed to beat death itself," said Black Canary.

"So what do we do now?" asked Nightwing.

"We've decided that all of you will be training from morning to noon, then after training you can do whatever you want for when if one of you gets chosen," said Batman, "Team dismiss."

Everybody in the young justice team either went home or stay in the cave. Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl follow Batman towards the zeta beams and went home.

**Recognize Batman 02, Nightwing B01, Robin B10, Batgirl B11**

Batcave

The heroes of Gotham enter their batcave, the first thing they did is remove their masks and cowls. They got out of their uniforms to become Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Barbara Gordon. Bruce went to the batcomputer, Barbara went home, Dick and Tim were doing some training.

Bruce would take a break from the computer to watch his two sons training.

Dick threw his fist, Tim dodge it and drop to the ground and did a spin kick. Dick fell backwards, but roll out of it. Tim charge at Dick and jump in the air with a kick ready to hit his older brother, Dick caught Tim's foot and swung Tim away from him. Tim hit the ground and started to breathe heavily, Dick walk towards Tim and lend him his hand. Tim grab Dick's hand and was help up.

"One of these days Dick, I'll win," pant Tim.

"Yeah, but not today little bro," said Dick as he ruffle Tim's hair.

"Hey Dick, are you scare?"

Dick knew what Tim was talking about and knew how serious he was about this, "A little."

"You are?" ask Tim with a little shock in his voice.

"Of course Tim, I mean one of us is about to enter a game; where we might not come back, but it's ok to be scare."

Tim then hug Dick, "Thanks Dick."

"No problem little bro," said Dick as he hug him back.

"Tim, why don't you go upstairs to the manor and get ready for dinner," said Bruce.

"Ok Bruce," said Tim as he made his way towards the manor.

Once Tim was out of sight, Bruce look at Dick. "Are you alright?"

"No Bruce, to tell you the truth I'm terrified."

"Me too."

"There's no way we can't back out of this right," ask Dick as he look at Bruce with some hope in his eyes.

"No, we've tried Dick, but we couldn't find a loophole," said Bruce.

"Hey at least you tried," said Dick touching Bruce's arm.

"Yeah, is there anything else you want to talk about before we go upstairs?"

"Well…," said Dick as he look at the ground.

"Dick?" ask Bruce resting his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I got this feeling in my stomach and it's telling me that it might be me."

"I know how you feel, I have the same feeling but it's telling me that it's for you or Tim."

"I guess we won't know till the time comes," said Dick lowering his head towards the ground.

"Yes, in the mean time let's not worry about it that much, let's just focus on having fun with those we love and care about," said Bruce lifting Dick's head by his chin.

"Thanks dad," said Dick with a smile.

"Your welcome son," said Bruce smiling back.

With that said Bruce and Dick heads toward Wayne Manor, trying not to worry about the Death Games. But they don't know what danger lies in the Death Games.

**I know short chapter, but I promise it'll get better. There are no crossovers, also I'm only using charters from season 2 of Young Justice that I know best. Don't worry Wally will stay alive in this story and Artemis and Aqualad are back on the team. I own nothing except my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Choosing and Goodbyes

One week has pass, the justice league knew that it was time for one of the young justice heroes to enter the Death Games. Every member of the justice league came to the Hall of Justice; where the head people of the Death Games will come and pick up the person, who will enter the games. All the members of the young justice team including league members who were between the age of 13-22; waiting patiently for them to come. The justice league knew that they had to tell the people of earth what was going on and of course there were news casters and many citizens to witness the choosing.

"Dude, I wonder how much longer we have to wait?" whisper Kid Flash.

"KF enjoy the time we have now with our friends and family," whisper Nightwing.

"You're right dude, I guess I'm nervous that I might or Artemis or Impulse might be chosen to enter the games," whisper Kid Flash as he look down at the ground.

"I know how you feel, I got a feeling it might be Robin, Batgirl, or myself," whisper Nightwing, than he put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry KF, no matter what happens we always get though it."

Kid Flash smile at Nightwing and nod his head in response. Before Kid Flash could say anything, one of the news reporters started to yell.

"Look in the sky!" scream the reporter as they pointed at the sky.

Everybody look at the sky and saw a space ship; the ship look like an imperial capital ship from a Star Wars movie. The ship stayed above the earth's atmosphere and then the ship open its hatch and a jet came out. The jet made its way towards the Hall of Justice and levitate over the building, then a small hatch open and three people were beam down. The three people look like the grim reaper, then they took off their hoods; all of them were bald men with pale skin, but each has a strange mark on the right side of their heads. Everybody was petrified by the three men, until Superman step forward.

"Hello, welcome to planet Earth, I'm Superman," said Superman reaching his hand out.

"Hello Superman, my name is Ki," said the man with a black X on his head as he shook Superman's hand.

"My name is Ga," said the man with a black knife on his head.

"My name is Wo," said the man with a black star on his head.

"Now tell me Superman, do you have the contestants for the Death Games?" asked Ki with a monotone voice.

"Yes," said Superman, his voice in sadness.

"Good, now if the contestants will please walk through this machine," said Ki as a machine was lower down from the jet.

"What does this machine do?" asked Batman.

"What is your name sir?" asked Ki.

"Batman."

"Well Batman the contestants need to walk through the machine so their names could be registered and we can keep track of the votes, don't worry the machine won't tell their real names they just need to say their superhero names," said Ki.

The members of the league fell silent as they were about to watch these men take one of their heroes.

"Ki shall we continue?" asked Ga.

"Yes, will those who are entering the Death Games please form a line where Ga is standing, one by one, each of you will walk through the machine and same your name, then you'll go where Wo is standing," said Ki, "Now let the choosing began."

The first one to walk though the machine is Aqualad, than the others follow

**"AQUALAD," **said a male computer voice, then a picture of Aqualad shown on the screen of the machine.

**"SUPERBOY"**

**"WONDER GIRL"**

**"BATGIRL"**

**"IMPULSE"**

**"BLUE BEETLE"**

**"BUMBLEBEE"**

**"MISS MARTIAN"**

**"BEAST BOY"**

**"ZATANNA"**

**"ROCKET"**

**"ARTEMIS"**

**"KID FLASH"**

**"ROBIN"**

**"NIGHTWING"**

"15 heroes; 8 boys and 7 girls are chosen to participate in the Death Games, but only one of them will be able to play the game," said Ki in a loud voice, "Now the people of earth, close your eyes and pick the hero you want to represent your planet in the Death Games."

They did what they were told even the justices league had to choose, Ki watch the screen as the percentages by the pictures started to raise until the screen said Person Selective.

"People of earth you may now open your eyes, now watch the screen to reveal the new Death Games' player," said Ki with a smile like the Joker's.

The pictures on the screen started to scramble and scramble, all the heroes' hearts were beating rapidly. It so intense they just want to hear who the person is, the suspense was getting the heroes, until they heard the beep. The heroes stare at the screen and it was blank.

"The winner is ROBIN!" shouted Ki.

Robin's eyes widen as his name was call, his whole body started to shake. Batman clench his fists in anger, Nightwing was speechless and stare at his little brother in fear. The other heroes gasp, they were about to watch these men take Robin; the boy who was like their little brother or nephew to them, into the deadliest game.

"Come Robin," said Ki.

Ga and Wo walk towards where Robin was standing and lead him to Ki, Robin walk towards Ki trying his best not to show fear. Robin was a few steps away from Ki until...

"WAIT!" yelled Nightwing as he run and stood in between Robin and Ki.

"What is it that you need?" asked Ki.

"Take me instead," said Nightwing giving Ki a glare.

Everybody gasp, Ki just stare at Nightwing, "If you want us to take you instead of Robin, then you need to offer yourself as tribute."

"Tribute?" asked Nightwing.

"Yes, tribute," said Ki, "Do you or do you not offer yourself as tribute?"

"I do, I offer myself as tribute," said Nightwing.

"No Nightwing!" yelled Robin as he hug his older brother.

Nightwing hug him back, but had to break it off, but Robin didn't want to let go. But Batman came and took Robin away from Nightwing.

"Now state your name," said Ki.

"My name is Nightwing."

"People of earth here's your player…Nightwing!" shouted Ki.

Then everybody started to clap, but the league and young justice team were sad that Nightwing was going to leave them.

"Nightwing, you have the rest of day to say your goodbyes," said Ki, Nightwing nodded. "Also Nightwing, you can only bring the clothes on your back and your mask and gloves, but no weapons, and you can bring one thing from your planet nothing else, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Nightwing in a monotone voice.

"Good, we'll be here to pick you up when the sun rises," said Ki.

Nightwing nodded and watch as Ki, Ga, and Wo went back to their jet and into their ship.

Once they were back in the ship the young justice team members and the league surrounded Nightwing. They've all decided that they would say their goodbyes individually to Nightwing, they place him in a room with two chairs.

Superboy

"I can't believe you're the one, whose going to the Death Games," said Superboy.

"I know, it's crazy," chuckle Nightwing.

"Yeah," chuckle Superboy.

An awkward silence fell upon.

"Conner I want to apologies."

"What for?"

"For not telling about Kaldur and Artemis," said Nightwing looking down at the ground.

"Nightwing, don't worry about, I forgive you," said Superboy placing a comforting hand on Nightwing. "You thought it was best chance we had to beat the light and the reach, and you were right. Yes, I was mad when I found out and thought you didn't have what it takes to be a leader, but I was wrong, your plan came through and I'm proud of your leadership skills."

"Thanks Con, I'm glad to have a friend like you," smiled Nightwing.

"I also wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For saving from Cadmus, and showing me the moon and Superman himself."

"No problem Conner, I've always thought of you as an older brother."

"I've always though of you as a little brother," said Superboy as he and Nightwing stood up and shook hands. "Nightwing?"

"Yeah Superboy?"

"Come back home, I don't know what the team do without you."

"I'll do my best and I'll try to come back, but I won't let you or the team down."

Then Superboy and Nightwing did a bro hug, than Superboy said his goodbye and left the room.

Miss Martian

"O Nightwing, I wish you didn't have to leave us," sob M'gann.

"I know M'gann and I don't want to leave either, but if I don't go than the earth will be destroyed," said Nightwing.

"You're so brave, you're willing to risk your own life to save your little brother and us," said M'gann as she wipe away her tears. "What if they make you forget about us?"

Nightwing grab her hand, "I can never forget you or the others, all of you mean so much to me. You guys are my second family, who I love and care about."

M'gann then hug Nightwing and continue to cry, Nightwing hug her back. M'gann was always like a mom or a big sister to the team, Nightwing is sure going to miss her.

Aqualad

"How are you doing my friend?" asked Aqualad.

"To be honest, I'm terrified," said Nightwing.

"You would a fool if you weren't scare."

"Yeah, hey Aqualad?"

"Yes my friend?"

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Nightwing it was our only chance to defeat the light and the reach, and your plan worked."

"I know, but it feels like I was risking your's and Artemis' life."

Kaldur place a comforting hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "My friend me and Artemis choose to do this, but now since it's over, we can put this in the past."

Nightwing gave a small smile, "Aqualad if I die, can you take over leader or find someone else who is capable for the position."

Aqualad's eyes widen, "Nightwing, I wish I can convince you that you're not going to die, but it's not possible. But you're a very smart, strong, and have the heart of a hero."

"Thanks Kaldur."

Zatanna

"I can't believe you're leaving," said Zatanna as tears were threatening to form.

"That's what I've heard," chuckle Nightwing.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" yelled Zatanna.

"Zee, I'm acting like this, because I'm entering a game that I might not even survive. And I'm terrified, but I can't worry about, now I want to spend my last day telling my family and friends how much I love and care about them."

Zatanna nodded her head, "Nightwing, I want to apologies."

"Why?"

"For the way we left things in our relationship, I'm sorry it didn't work out," said Zatanna as she place her hand on Nightwing's.

"It's ok Zee," said Nightwing as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Zatanna pulls Nightwing in a hug, "Please be careful and come back home, we need you here."

"I'll do my best."

Artemis

"Umm Arty are you ok?" asked Nightwing.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little shook up," said Artemis.

"You're a little shook up, now you know how I feel."

"True, I'm sure going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Artemis and I'm sorry for faking your death."

"Don't worry about it Nightwing, I mean I learned how much my dad and my sister cared about me," smiled Artemis. "I can't believe you did that."

"What do you mean?"

"Robin was the one whose suppose to be going not you, but you stepped up. Nobody had to asked you, you did it because you love your little brother, I wish I was as brave as you."

"You are Artemis, you show it when you patrol your city and go on a mission for the young justice team," said Nightwing as he grab Artemis' hand. "Artemis you've got a lot of traught."

Artemis smile, "When you enter the arena of the Death Games, remember to have a lot of taught."

"I will Artemis," said Nightwing then he and Artemis pulled each other in a hug.

Kid Flash

"Dude, I can't believe this is happening, I mean we finally defeated the light and the reach," said Kid Flash as he put his hands through his red hair. "And now you're going to this life and death game."

"I know KF, it's scary," said Nightwing patting his best friend on his back.

"Dick you're my best friend, I don't know what I'll do if you die."

"You have Artemis and your family."

"Dick, you're apart of my family, you're my little brother."

"And you're my big brother Wally, but I did this for Tim."

"I know Dick, and you're a great big brother," smiled Wally.

"Thanks Wally," smiled Nightwing. "Wally, you're the only person who knows my identity, can you check on Tim, Bruce, and Alfred for me, while I'm away?"

"Of course dude."

"And if anything happens to me, please keep on checking on them," said Nightwing as his voice was breaking during the sentence.

Kid Flash then got up and hug Nightwing, "Of course dude, but you need to try to come back home."

"I'll do my best."

"And dude, be careful with the babes," chuckle Kid Flash.

"What do you mean?" laugh Nightwing.

"Dude, you're 18-years old and you're a very handsome young man."

Wally and Dick continued laughing, until Kid Flash and Nightwing share a bro hug and said their goodbyes.

Robin

"Why Nightwing? Why did you take my place?" sob Robin.

"Cause my older brother instincts kick in," said Nightwing as he pull Robin in a hug.

"But what if you die and then it would be all my fault."

"Robin if I die, I won't blame you and nobody else will blame you," said Nightwing as he pull Robin closer, "I chose to do this not you."

"Nightwing, you'll win right?"

"I don't know little brother but I'll try for you," said Nightwing as he kiss his brother's forehead.

Robin and Nightwing stayed in their hug for a long time, then Nightwing broke the hug.

"Tim I love you."

"I love you too and Dick try to come back home."

"I will Timmy."

Batman

"How you feeling Dick?" asked Batman as he took off his cowl to become Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce, I'm so scare, I mean I'm entering a game that I could lose my life," said Nightwing as he took off his mask to become Dick Grayson.

Bruce grab Dick's hand, "I know you're scare, but I'm proud of what you did."

"Thanks Bruce, but do you think I'll survive."

"Dick I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you're a brilliant fighter, an amazing acrobat, and a very smart man."

"I owe that you and my parents, because of what you guys did for me, made me who I am today."

"And Dick?"

"Yeah Bruce?"

"I want to thank you for everything you did," smiled Bruce.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first took you in, you changed my life."

"I did?" asked Dick staring at Bruce's eyes.

"Yes, you brought happiness in my life and you saved me from the dark path I was going by giving me some light that lead me off that path."

Dick smile then a few tears began to fall, but Bruce took off his glove and wipe away the tears.

"Even though you can never replace my real father, I've always thought of you as my second dad," smiled Dick.

Bruce than grab Dick's chin so they can see eye to eye, "Richard no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you, I'll never stop loving you, and you'll always be my son."

"I'll do my best Bruce and I'll do my best to come home," said Dick as more tears began to fall.

Bruce pull Dick in a hug and rub small circles on his back, "I know you will son. I know you will."

Bruce and Dick stayed like that for a while, then they broke off the hug and Bruce put his cowl back on as Dick put his domino mask back on. Batman was the last person to say goodbye to Nightwing, so Batman, Nightwing, and Robin went back to Gotham to Wayne Manor.

The next day (the sun was about to rise)

Dick Grayson in his Nightwing uniform without his weapons stood outside of the Hall of Justice with all the justice league members and the young justice team standing outside with him. They waited patiently for Ki and his men to come and take their Nightwing away from them. Nightwing's heart along with the other was beating rapidly, he was so nervous and scare, but Nightwing keeps thinking why he's doing this.

'I'm doing this for the planet earth and so Tim/Robin won't have to do this,' thought Nightwing as he put his hands in his front pockets (idk if Nightwing has pockets, but in my story he does). Then Nightwing felt the item he's taking with him to the Death Games, he took out the item and study it. The item is a little album that you would put in wallets; in the album contain photos of Dick's parents, his circus family, the Wayne family, the Bat family, the justice league, and the young justice team. 'I'm also doing this for the people I love and care about.'

Then a jet started to hover over the Hall of Justice, then Ki and his men were beam down from the jet. Then the league members and the young justice team gave their last goodbyes to Nightwing, Batman and Robin were the last ones to tell Nightwing goodbye. Then Nightwing approach Ki and his men, before he reach Ki, his men: Ga and Wo did a search on Nightwing to make sure he's not bringing any weapons.

"He has no weapons," said Ga.

"Good," said Ki, then Ki walk up to Batman and handed him what look like a miniature laptop. "This is a device that you can hook up to any of your technology to watch the Death Games, it'll blink a blue light when we're on the air."

Batman nodded and accepted the device, then Ki walk towards Nightwing and place his pale arm on Nightwing's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Nightwing?"

Nightwing just nodded, then Ki and his men led Nightwing to the spot they where beam from. A light came from the jet and before Nightwing step in, he wave goodbye to his family and friends and watch them wave back. Then Nightwing along with Ki step into the light than Ga and Wo follow, then were beam up into the jet. The league and the team watch Nightwing as he was beam into the jet and watch the jet took off to the ship that look like an imperial capital ship from a Star Wars movie. Once the jet enter in the ship, the heroes watch the ship leave their planet's sky, nobody knows where the ship is taking Nightwing, but all the heroes can do now is pray that their Nightwing will come home.

**So sorry it took me so long, I'm so happy that everybody who has read my story is asking me to update soon. But like I said I'm sorry it took me so long, I hope you love this chapter and please review! And I know I'm so evil for sending Nightwing into the Death Games.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the 12 players

Once they were in the ship, Ki and his men led Nightwing to his temporally room. The room has gray walls, there's a bathroom, a closet, and a twin size bed. Ki and his men left Nightwing in his room, the first thing Nightwing did was collapse on the bed. Than tears began to fall, Nightwing pulls his legs in and continued to cry.

'I need to control myself, I need to be brave for my family,' thought Nightwing as he pulled out his album and then he closes his eyes and fell asleep.

4 hours later

"Nightwing."

Nightwing open his eyes and then he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Nightwing," follow by another knock.

Nightwing put away his album and then walk towards the door. He open the door and Wo was standing right outside the door.

"Come Nightwing," said Wo.

"Where are we going?" asked Nightwing.

"You're going to meet the other players during dinner," said Wo.

Nightwing nodded, he step out of his room and close the door. Nightwing follow Wo through the halls of the ship, there were many people in long black robes with black hoods over their pale heads. Then Wo stop in front of a circular door, then Wo went to the keypad and type in a few numbers. Then the door open and Wo follow by Nightwing enter the room. The room has gray walls with black scratch marks, a sliver chandelier hang in the center of the room, and underneath the chandelier was a round silver table with 15 chairs surrounding the table. Then Nightwing notice that there were 11 people sitting at the table.

"Take your seat Nightwing, I need to go inform Ki," said Wo as he gestures his hand towards the table.

Nightwing nodded and walk towards an empty seat, he sat down and then he notice that the 11 people were staring at him. Nightwing felt really awkward, he didn't know what to say than a hand came out right in front of his face.

"Hello there?" said a girl with blue hair and purple highlights.

"Hello," said Nightwing.

"You just got here right?" said the girl as she got closer to Nightwing.

"Yeah," said Nightwing feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey chick, quit creeping him out," said a boy with blonde buzz cut hair.

The girl gave the boy a death glare, she was about to say something until Ki, Ga, and Wo enter the room. Nightwing and the others just stared at them, Ki and his men seating themselves in the remaining empty chairs.

"I want to welcome you all to the Death Games," said Ki as he gave them a smile. To Nightwing, Ki's smile reminded him of the Joker's smile. "Now I want you all to go around the table and tell us your name, age, and what planet you're from, lets start with this young man right here."

The boy with the blonde buzz cut hair stood up, his eyes were a gold color, he's wearing a red tank top and a pair of black pants with holes on them. "My name is Buzz, I'm 20 years old, and I'm from the planet Gut."

'He has a lot of muscles, so he must be really strong, he doesn't look very smart,' thought Nightwing.

Then a skinny girl with green hair that reach to her butt stood up, her eyes were cover by a green mask, her pants and shirt were green. "My name is Zals, I'm 19 years old, and I'm from the planet Leaf."

'She must have intelligent on plants, she doesn't look very strong, but she could be a great hider,' thought Nightwing.

Then the girl with blue hair and purple highlights stood up, she has silver eyes, she's wearing a purple shirt with a blue skirt. "My name is Sky, I'm 16 years old, and I'm from the planet Psych."

'She must have psychic abilities and probably can read people's mind,' thought Nightwing, 'It's a good thing Batman taught me how to block people out of my mind.'

Then a boy with spiky red hair stood up, he has red eyes, he's wearing a brown shirt with navy blue pants. "My name is Gil, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from the planet Dwr."

'Must have some swimming skills,' thought Nightwing.

Then a fat boy stood up, "My name is Saill, I'm 15 years old, and I'm from the planet Tug."

'Ok, this guy might be slow, he could have hidden strength,' thought Nightwing.

Then a girl with half of her golden hair shaven off, she wears a mask that covers her whole face, her outfit is an orange jumpsuit. "My name is Jen, I'm 17 years old, and I'm from the planet Punk."

'She looks tough, but looks can be deceiving,' thought Nightwing.

Then a boy who kind of looks like Nightwing except his hair is longer, he has yellow eyes, he's wearing a black shirt with blue pants. "My name is Kale, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from the planet Moeilike."

'He's well build, he looks really smart, he might be a challenge,' thought Nightwing.

Then a girl with curly pink hair stood up, she has pink eyes, she's wearing a pink dress. "My name is Kindle, I'm 15 years old, and I'm from the planet Zvitrus."

'She looks like a popular girl in high school, but who knows what she's capable of,' thought Nightwing.

Then a dark skin with blue hair stood up, wear a mask with a cut across the right eye, he's wearing black shirt and red pants. "My name is Scar, I'm 18 years old, and I'm from the planet Kovu."

'Mhmm, he must be very strong by the look of his muscles, he also might have a brain,' thought Nightwing.

Then a boy with orange and green hair stood up, one of his eyes is orange and the other is green, he's wearing a green shirt with orange pants. "My name is Mac, I'm 17 years old, and I'm from the planet Varv."

'He looks life a runner, so he could be fast,' thought Nightwing.

Then the last girl stood up, she has shoulder length raven black hair, her eyes were cover with a domino mask, she's wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black pants. "My name is Shadow, I'm 18 years old, and I'm from the planet Laska."

'This one seems different from the others, it's very hard to study her, I better keep a close eye on her,' thought Nightwing.

Then the last boy and last player Nightwing stood up, "My name is Nightwing, I'm 18 years old, and I'm from the planet Earth."

"Now that everybody knows each other, I'll explain what will be happening in the Death Games," said Ki, "But first lets have our dinner."

Then plates of different kinds of food were serve to the players, in Nightwing's opinion the food looks like normal food from earth. More and more plates were coming, it's like the players were starve to death. Then once everybody was done eating, the plates were cleared away.

"Now let's discuss the Death Games," said Ki.

"What's there to know?" asked Buzz.

"Well if you listen idiot, then you'll know," yelled Jen.

"By the way Buzz looks, I don't think listening is in his brain," said Mac.

Buzz slam his fists on the table, "Do you want to go pretty boy."

"Gentlemen, please calm yourself, you'll both have your chance in the Death Games," said Ki, than Buzz and Mac began to calm down. "Now the Death Games, is a game when 12 planets send one person to represent their planet in the games and where each player fight to the death."

Most of the players' eyes widen in fear when Ki said fight to the death.

"Do we get weapons?" asked Kale.

"Yes, before the games start you all will be training with the weapons we have here and nobody receives a weapon till the beginning of the actual Death Games," said Ki.

"So we'll be going into the Death Games with nothing but our clothes on our backs and some of us masks," said Gil.

"Preciously," said Ki.

"So he won't have food," screech Saill.

"There'll be food, but all of you will have to hunt for it or it depends on your sponsors," said Ki.

"Why do we need sponsors?" asked Nightwing.

Ki was about to answer, but was cut off by Shadow, "Sponsors can give you food, medicine, water, and anything that you need in the Death Games, the more sponsors you have the longer you could live."

'She knows a lot about the Death Games,' thought Nightwing.

"Shadow is correct," said Ki.

"How do we get sponsors?" asked Zals.

"All the players will show their skills to myself and the other heads of the Death Games and we'll determine your skill with points."

"Whats the highest points we can make?" asked Scar.

"The highest is 10."

"Are there more ways to get sponsors?" asked Gil.

"There is another way."

"What is it?" asked Kindle.

"All of us has to be interview on live television, which means the boys needs to wear fancy suits and the girls wear fancy dresses," said Shadow.

"Shadow is correct again," said Ki.

"How do you know so much?" asked Jen.

"My father was a previous winner from the Death Games," said Shadow as she look down at the table.

'Was? Shadow must have lost her dad, poor girl,' thought Nightwing.

"Now is everybody clear on the Death Games?" asked Ki, everybody nodded, "Good, tomorrow after breakfast, you all will need to see the stylist."

"Why?" asked Sky.

"The Death Games always celebrate the new players," said Ki as he left the room with Ga and Wo.

Then the players retreat to their bedrooms, it turns out their rooms were in the same hall. Everybody went into their rooms except for Shadow and Nightwing.

"Hey Shadow," said Nightwing.

Shadow looks at Nightwing, "Nightwing right?" Nightwing nodded, "Hey, what's up?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"O, you want to ask your question."

"Yeah I was wondering..." Nightwing was cut off when Shadow grab his by his uniform and slam him to the wall.

"Look Nightwing, I haven't come here to answer your questions, I came here to win the Death Games not to make friends," growl Shadow as she keep slamming him on the wall. "Do I make myself clear!"

Nightwing nodded with his batglare, then Shadow let him go and walk towards her room. Then Nightwing heads to his room, it was way to early to go to bed, so he walk towards the closet and found a pair of blue and black pajamas hanging in the closet. So Nightwing was about to get undress, but he reach into his pocket to get his album, but there's something else in the pocket. Nightwing pulled out his album and a folded up piece of paper, he unfolded the paper.

_"Nightwing, I'm coming to your room __tonight so you and me can talk. From Shadow."_

_'_She wants to come and talk to me, but when did she put this note in my pocket?' thought Nightwing, 'Well I'll find out later.' Then Nightwing went to change into the blue and black pajamas.

10 minutes later

There was a knock at Nightwing's door, Nightwing got up from his bed and went to answer the door. Once he open the door he found Shadow in black pajamas with her domino mask on, Shadow quickly made her way in.

"So what was that about earlier?" asked Nightwing.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want the others to hear us," said Shadow.

"Why?"

"So they know that we're tough and strong and don't care for others."

"You did a great job acting, my head actually feels like it hit a wall," smirk Nightwing as he rub the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, let me make it better," smirk Shadow as she walk behind Nightwing then she went on her tippy toes; she was an inch shorter than Nightwing. Then she kiss his head, "Is that better?"

Nightwing blush a little, "Yeah."

"Good, so what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering how your dad did it?"

"Well my dad had someone waiting for him back home."

"Like family?"

"No, my mother."

"O."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you see..I..I.." stutter Nightwing.

"Let me guess you have family to get back to."

"Yeah."

"I understand, you're very lucky," said Shadow as she place a comforting hand on his arm.

"How am I lucky?"

"You have somebody waiting for you to get back home," said Shadow in a sad tone, then she looked at the clock and her whites lens on her mask widen. "I better go, see you tomorrow."

Nightwing was about to say something but Shadow dashed out of his room, Nightwing decided to go to bed. As he got in the covers all he could think of is Shadow.

'I wonder if she has any family back at Laska or maybe she doesn't have any have any family left?' thought Nightwing, 'Poor girl, but I wonder what she'll be like when the Death Games began.' Then Nightwing fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**I happy that many people likes my story. I'm updating as fast as I can. Also Zals is Latvian for green, Dwr is Welsh for water, Saill is Irish for fat, Moeilike is Afrikaans for tough, Zvitrus is Lithuanian for perky, Kovu is Swahili for scar, Varv is Estonian for color, and Laska is Czech for love. I decided to use other languages to help me with the names of the players and the planets.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The presentation of the 12 players

Nightwing woke up by a knock at his door, he quickly got up from the bed and made sure his mask was on then head towards the door, once he answer the door he found Shadow still in her pajamas.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" asked Nightwing in a sleepy voice.

"I came to make sure you were awake for breakfast," said Shadow.

"O, am I preventing the others from eating?"

"No, we just woke up and I didn't see you come out so I thought I should check to see if you were awake."

"Thanks for waking me up, let me get dress."

"No need to get dress, everybody is in their pajamas so you're good."

"Ok, let's go."

Shadow nodded in response and her and Nightwing head towards the others. Nightwing couldn't believe how nice Shadow is being to him, but he had a feeling in his stomach that he and Shadow will have to face each other in the Death Games. They finally reach the others and they were all sitting at the same table from last night, Nightwing and Shadow took their seats right next to each other.

"When are they going to bring out the food," whine Saill.

"Is food all you think of?" asked Jen.

"Yeah when I'm starving," said Saill as he hug his stomach.

Jen just roll her eyes, then food was being serve to the players; it was just like dinner except with different breakfast foods. Everybody started to dig in, after they finish eating the plates were clear away. Then Ki walked in with Ga and Wo by his side.

"Good morning players," said Ki, the players just stare at him, "I hope everybody slept well, because we have a big day today."

"That celebration?" asked Kindle.

"Yes, the celebration is like a parade, I'll put you all in pairs," said Ki.

"You're putting us in pairs?" asked Kale.

"Yes, the first pair are Buzz and Zals, second are Sky and Gil, third are Saill and Jen, fourth are Kale and Kindle, fifth are Scar and Mac, and the sixth are Shadow and Nightwing," said Ki, "Now if you all will join your partners and follow me and my men to your stylists."

The players got up and follow Ki, Ga, and Wo to their stylist, Nightwing was happy that he was with Shadow, he didn't think he would get along with the others.

10 minutes later

Nightwing is in a gray room with everything a stylist needs, he sat in the chair and waited for his stylist to come. Then the door open and a woman with gray skin, white hair, and a black robe enter the room.

"Hello, are you Nightwing?" asked the woman, Nightwing nodded, "Good, my name is Chi and I'll be your stylist."

"What are you going to do?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm going to make you stand out," said Chi as she went to set her tools, "Now lets start."

Chi first washed Nightwing's hair then gave a quick blow dry. Then she took out some gel stuff and rub it through Nightwing's raven hair; Chi spike Nightwing's hair and gave him blue tips.

"How do you like your hair?" asked Chi.

Nightwing look in the mirror, "I like it, you did a really good job."

"Thank you, now can you please follow me."

Nightwing got up from the chair and follow Chi, but he wonders if he's going to see Shadow. "Chi, where are we going?"

"To get your outfit for the parade."

"Will my partner be there?" asked Nightwing with hope in his voice.

"I do not know? Your partner is Shadow right?" asked Chi, Nightwing nodded. "It depends on her stylist, you see the girls get their legs and armpits wax and their hair and nails done." Then Chi notice that disappointing look on Nightwing's face, "But you will see her before we leave for the parade."

"Ok," said Nightwing feeling better that he'll get to see her first after her makeover.

Then Chi open a door, her and Nightwing entered in a room with a sofa, full length mirrors, and racks of clothes or costumes. But Nightwing notice a girl with long straighten black raven hair reaching her butt and she has a domino mask, standing next to a gray skin woman with sliver hair.

"Shadow?" asked Nightwing.

"Nightwing," said Shadow as her masked eyes met his.

Shadow and Nightwing walk towards the sofa and sat down while their stylists were looking through the clothes or costumes.

"What happen to your hair?" asked Nightwing.

"My stylist thought it would be a good idea to add extensions," said Shadow as she run her fingers though her hair. "And I notice your new hairdo."

Nightwing gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, it's all spiky with blue tips."

"I can tell, but it looks good on you," said Shadow with a smile.

Nightwing smile back, then he notice that Shadow's nails were different, they were short round nails with black nail polish with a coat of clear nail polish. "What did they do to your nails?"

"Gia thought it would be nice to make my nails match my name."

"Is Gia, your stylist?"

"Yeah, she's over there with yours," pointed Shadow.

"Shadow, Nightwing, please come here," said Chi, Shadow and Nightwing walk towards their stylist. "Both of you try this outfit on."

Then Gia handed them the outfits, Nightwing and Shadow went into different dressing rooms. Nightwing was the first to come out; he's wearing black pants with a black tank top and his domino mask. Then Gia and Chi grab a black cape with a blue underbelly and attach it on Nightwing's tank top than they put black metal bands on his arms. Gia handed Nightwing a pair of black boots that reminded Nightwing of Batman's boots, so Nightwing put the boots on.

"Does everything fit right?" asked Chi.

"Yes," said Nightwing.

"Here's your mask," said Gia.

"My mask?"

"Yes, don't worry we'll keep your mask and give it back to you after the ceremony," said Chi.

Nightwing nodded, Gia handed him a mask that looks like his original, but the mask is blue with white lenses. Nightwing made sure that Gia and Chi weren't looking and changes his mask quickly than he gave Chi his domino mask.

"I promise I'll give it back to you," said Chi.

"Thank you," said Nightwing.

Then Shadow came out, she's wearing a black pants with a black tank top also her mask is still on. Then Gia and Chi grab a black cape and attach it on Shadow's tank top, than they grab black ribbons and wrap it around on both of Shadow's arms. Then Gia grab something that looks like a marker, Gia turns Shadow's face to the side and started to draw something. Nightwing try to see what Gia was drawing, but she was in the way then Chi grab black leather high heel boots and walk towards Gia and Shadow. Then Gia and Chi left Nightwing and Shadow in the room alone, then Nightwing saw a black circle with a heart in the middle with black squiggle lines surrounding the circle on Shadow's left cheek.

"What did she drew?" asked Nightwing.

"It's the symbol for shadow on Laska," said Shadow as she look at herself in the mirror.

"Your home?"

"Yeah."

"Do only the girls get it?"

"Yeah."

Then Gia and Chi enter the room.

"Shadow, Nightwing, they're ready," said Gia.

Then they all left the room, Shadow and Nightwing stood side by side with their capes dragging on the floor.

The Watchtower

Batman was just staring out in space with the miniature laptop in his hands, thinking about his son Nightwing. It's been one day since he left, but it felt like a year and he hasn't heard anything from the Death Games. Until the miniature laptop started to blink blue, Batman started to run to the entertainment room in the watchtower. Once Batman entered the room, he found Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter watching TV. Batman quickly turned off the TV.

"Bats, what are you doing?" asked the Flash.

"I'm hooking up the device that Ki gave me when he took Nightwing away," stated Batman.

"Do you need any help?" asked Wonder Woman in a concerned voice.

"Yes, call the rest of the league members and the young justice team and tell them that got news about Nightwing," said Batman.

"I'll call the rest league members," said J'onn.

"I'll call the young justice team," said Superman.

The Death Games

Nightwing and Shadow stood before a hover board; it was big enough to hold two people. Gia and Chi stood next to them, then Nightwing notice the others were coming. Buzz is wearing a red body suit with sliver bands all over his arms and Zals is wearing a green body suit with white bows in her hair. Sky is wearing a blue unitard and a purple cloak and Gil is wearing a brown unitard and a dark blue cloak. Saill is wearing a gray tank top and shorts with a sliver jacket and Jen is wearing an orange tank top and shorts with a yellow jacket. Kale is wearing blue pants and a black jacket (he's shirtless) and Kindle is wearing white pants with a pink bra and jacket. Scar is wearing a red long sleeve body suit with a black cape and Mac is wearing an orange long sleeve body suit with a green cape. Zals, Jen, and Scar still had their masks on.

'Why is everybody dress like their partners?' thought Nightwing. "Hey Shadow, why are we dressed similar to each other?"

"Because our planets our in the same district," said Shadow.

"Same district?"

"Yes, there are six different districts and the Death Games choose two planets from each district."

"So is your planet close to earth?"

"It's a fifty year trip to reach my home planet from your's."

"Wow."

"Players get on your hover boards with your partners," said a person in a black robe.

Buzz and Zals took their place first then Sky and Gil, Saill and Jen, Kale and Kindle, Scar and Mac, and finally Nightwing and Shadow. The hover boards started to rise up and a small opening appeared. Nightwing's heart started to beat rapidly than he felt something touch his hand, he look and saw it was Shadow's hand.

"Shadow are you ok?" asked Nightwing in a concern voice.

Shadow then realise what she did and quickly move her hand away, "Sorry."

"It's ok, are you scare?"

"A little, you?"

"A little."

"Nightwing! Shadow!" shouted Chi, they look down at Chi and Gia. "Hold hands!"

"I guess they want us to hold hands," said Shadow.

"Do you want too?" asked Nightwing, Shadow nodded her head then he grab her hand.

Then the hover boards stated to move, Shadow squeeze Nightwing's hand and he squeeze her hand back.

The Watchtower/Death Games

Batman had successfully install the miniature laptop and the TV showed a crowd of people in black robes in stands. The young justice team and all the league members arrived at the watchtower once they heard the news. They all gathered around the TV; good thing it was big so everybody could see it.

"I wonder what's happening?" said Zatanna.

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll get news on Nightwing," said Kid Flash.

"I hope he's alright," said M'gann and she started to cry. Superboy wrap his arm around her.

"Nightwing will alright," said Batgirl.

"Look," said Robin.

Then Ki appeared on the screen, "Greetings everybody, my name is Ki and I thank you all for watching the Death Games!" The people in the stalls burst out cheering, "Now the moment you all been waiting for, I present you the players of the Death Games!" Then the screen show a hover board appeared with two people on it. "May I present you Buzz from the planet Gut and Zals from the planet Leaf!" Buzz was showing off his muscles and Zals waved to the crowd.

"Wow, Buzz looks like he has more muscles than Superman and Superboy," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah and Zals must really like the color green," said Wonder Girl.

Then Buzz and Zals approach a baloney where Ki was and got off their hover board to stand next to him.

"I present you Sky from the planet Psych and Gil from the Dwr!" yelled Ki. Sky just spin for the crown and Gil just stood there.

"I think Sky might have telekinesis powers," said M'gann.

"You might be right my dear," said J'onn.

"My king, does Gil look like a swimmer to you?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes, he does," said Aquaman.

"I present Saill from the planet Tug and Jen from the planet Punk!" yelled Ki. Saill just waved nervously as Jen threw punches in the air.

"Whoa that Saill dude is huge," said Impulse.

"Jen looks like she's trouble," said Rocket.

"I present you Kale from the planet Moeilike and Kindle from the planet Zvitrus!" yelled Ki. Kale just gave a smile as Kindle blew kisses.

"Kale, looks a lot like Nightwing," said Superman.

"But he's not Nightwing," said Batman.

"Kindle looks like a popular girl," said Bumblebee.

"No kidding," said Artemis.

"I present you Scar from the planet Kovu and Mac from the planet Varv!" yelled Ki. Scar just stood there and Mac waved to the crowd.

"Scar reminds me of Deathstroke," said Artemis.

"I agree, that dude creeps me out," said Kid Flash.

"Mac looks like a clown," said Superboy, everybody laughed at Superboy's comment.

"And our last players are Shadow from the planet Laska and Nightwing from the planet Earth!" yelled Ki. Batman, the league, and the young justice team fell silent and waited to see Nightwing. And what they saw shock them, the crowd, and the other players, Nightwing is holding hands with Shadow.

"Is that Nightwing?" asked Batgirl.

"It is," said Kid Flash as his eyes widen.

"They spike up his hair and put blue tips," said Rocket.

"Why is he holding hands with Shadow?" asked Zatanna.

The other players thought this could damage Nightwing's and Shadow's sponsors, but the crowd went wild. Nightwing and Shadow both smiled big and lifted their hand holding up in the air for everybody to see. Nightwing waved to the crowd with his free hand and Shadow blew kisses, once they reach the baloney Nightwing got off first and helped Shadow.

"Smart boy," said Batman with a ghost smile.

"What do you mean?" asked the Flash.

"All the players who went by didn't get that good of cheers as Nightwing and Shadow," said Batman.

"So what does this mean for Nightwing?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, but hopefully something good," said Batman. 'I hope.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In five days the players will enter the Death Games; where they would face each other. The winner of the Death Games will receive one zillion dollars!" yelled Ki, all the players gasp at the prize of the Death Games. "Also on the second day, the players will be interview and on the fourth day, the players will be score. So please ladies and gentlemen, watch our players and decide if you want to become their sponsors!" The crowd cheered, "Now the players must go and rest, lets give them another round of applause for our players in the Death Games!" After that was say the crowd cheered once more and the players follow Ki.

Later that day

Nightwing manage to get rid of his spiky blue tip hair and got it back to his messy raven hair. Nightwing was tired and all he wants to do is sleep, but he can't stop thinking about Shadow. He couldn't believe that him and Shadow were holding hands, Nightwing couldn't get rid of Shadow's touch out of his hand.

'Shadow is so amazing,' thought Nightwing, 'What am I doing? I can't have feelings for Shadow, I mean we're about to face each other in the Death Games. Which means one of us will live and one of us will die.'

**So sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with school. Anyways I've been asked if I can give Nightwing a sibling-figure, I haven't really thought of it , but if that's what my readers want than I'll add one. Just review yes or no to the sibling-figure, if it's yes than give me a name. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let the Training Begin

Again Nightwing woke up to a knock at his door, so he got up and open his door to find Shadow on the other side in a black gown.

"Good morning," said Shadow.

"Morning," said Nightwing as he yawn. "Is it time to eat?"

"Yeah, so we better hurry before Saill eats all the food," said Shadow with a smile.

"Yeah," chuckle Nightwing, he closed his door and walk with Shadow down the hall.

They enter the dinning room and found Saill, Zals, Kale, Mac, Sky, and Buzz sitting at the table. Nightwing and Shadow took their seats.

"Good morning Shadow, Nightwing," said Sky.

"Morning," said Nightwing.

"Morning, where is everybody?" asked Shadow.

"Probably still asleep," said Kale.

"Who cares!" growl Saill, "I'm starving, when do we eat?"

"How are you going to last in the Death Games, if you can't go 5 minutes without food," asked Buzz in a monotone voice.

"I'll find food," said Saill.

"Sure?" said Buzz in a sarcastic voice.

Then the others enter along with Ki, they took their seats.

"Greetings players, I hope you all slept well," said Ki. Silence. "Well players, once you finish eating head towards your rooms and your training uniform will be there. After you all change, wait in the hall for Ga, he'll lead you to the training room."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Zals.

"No, I have other things that I need to do before the Death Games. Now players, enjoy your meal, I'll see you all at dinner," said Ki than he left the players.

They food appeared and everybody dig in and talk among themselves.

"So you ready for training?" asked Shadow as she look at Nightwing.

"I'm kind of nervous," said Nightwing.

"Don't worry about it, just don't give it all you got," whisper Shadow.

"What do you mean?" asked Nightwing in a whisper.

"If you show everybody your full skills than they'll expect your every move at the Death Games, so stay low."

"How long?"

"Until we get score and when we enter the Death Games."

Nightwing nodded his head, but he's so confuse. 'Why is Shadow helping me? I thought we're suppose to be enemies? But she understand what I going through and is helping me to get through the Death Games to my family.' Then Nightwing felt his hand go warm, 'Why is my hand doing this? This is the hand that Shadow held yesterday. And every time I think of her or see her my hand gets all warm in the inside.'

"Nightwing?"

"Yeah," said Nightwing getting back into reality.

"Are you ok?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well we better go and get dress," said Shadow as she got up from her seat.

Nightwing did the same and went to his room. Once he got in his room he found a uniform laying on his bed. The uniform is a long sleeve black kelvar suit with blue strips from his neck to his ankle. Then Nightwing put on black boots and his black gloves, than he waited outside in the hall for Ga to come. Then Nightwing saw Buzz coming out of his room, his suit is just like Nightwing's but with sliver strips.

"What are you looking at?" growl Buzz.

Nightwing just glare at him, then Jen, Kindle, Scar, and Kale came out. Everybody has the same suite, but with different color strips. Saill has gray, Zals has green, Mac has orange, and Kale has brown. Then the reminding of the players came out in the same suit; Sky has purple strips, Gil has yellow strips, Jen has gold strips, Kindle has pink, Scar has red, and Shadow has all black. The players waited patiently for Ga to arrive.

"Hey Shadow, if you and me weren't going against each other, I would ask you out on a date," said Mac.

'He reminds me of Wally, when he tried to asked M'gann out," thought Nightwing with a small smile.

"If we weren't going against each other, I would have rejected your offer," said Shadow.

"You sure beautiful, I'm quiet a catch and no girl could resist this body," said Mac as he got closer to Shadow.

"Now I understand why your planet send you to the Death Games," said Shadow.

"How come?" asked Mac.

"So you would stop torturing the girls on Varv," said Shadow with a smirk.

Mac just stood there, didn't know what to say. Everybody smirk at what Shadow said, then Ga arrive.

"Greetings players, now follow me so your training can start," said Ga as he starts to walk with the players following him.

5 minutes later

"We've arrived," said Ga as he push a few buttons on a small keypad and the door open.

The players enter and their eyes widen at the training room; there was a sparring area with weights, punching bags, weapons, and other sparring equipment.

"Wait here, your trainers will be here in a minute," said Ga as he left to a different room.

"I wonder what training will be like?" said Sky.

"Who knows, but I hope it doesn't mess up my hair," said Kindle.

"And Zvitrus choose you to enter the Death Games," snorted Jen.

"What is that suppose to mean?" growl Kindle.

Before Jen could answer, three people in black robes enter the room.

"Greetings players," said a man with a black diamond on his head, "My name is Sa."

"I'm Kia," said a woman with silver hair.

"I'm Ni," said a man with a black circle on his head.

"Now that we've introduce ourselves let's get started," said Sa. "This is what we're going to do, we'll put you in three groups. One group will be with me and I'll teach you how to use weapons. Another group will be with Kia and she'll teach you some survival skills. Ni will teach you some fighting techniques. Does everybody understand?" Everybody nodded.

"Good, lets put you all in your groups," said Kia.

"Scar, Saill, Kindle, and Gil, you'll be with me," said Ni.

"Mac, Sky, Kale, and Zals, you'll be with me," said Kia.

"Nightwing, Shadow, Buzz, and Jen, you'll be with me," said Sa, "Players you'll be when your groups for three hours, after three hours has pass we'll switch." Everybody nodded in understanding. "Good lets begin."

Sa: Weapons

Nightwing and the others waited patiently for Sa to instruct them.

"Every year in the Death Games, we change our weapons, so I'll show you what weapons that you'll get to use this year," said Sa. Than a rack of weapons came out from the ground, Nightwing made sure he makes note of the weapons. "First we have a bow and arrows, this is a great weapon to attack an enemy from a far away distance, also keep this in mind that there would be only one bow and a handful of arrows." Nightwing notice that Jen and Shadow took extra notice on the bow. "Next we have some hunting knives, these knives are very useful to stab your opponents or skinning your dinner."

"Wait you mean there's going to be live animals in the Death Games?" asked Buzz.

"Yes, so you can hunt to eat or you can die from starvation," said Sa. "Anyways there will be about 20 of these knives in the games. Next we have bolas, these are very useful when you're trapping something. They might be to three or four in the games. Here we have are kusarigama, these are good for immobilizing your opponents' arms and legs, also get rid of their weapons."

"How does it work?" asked Jen.

"You use the chain to swing it over your head and then you whip it at someone or something," said Nightwing.

"Nightwing is correct, I don't know how many of kusarigama will be in the Death Games," said Sa. "And finally we have the spear, but this is no ordinary spear. This spear can collapse so it's easier to carry around, there might be five of these in the games."

"Is that all the weapons we get?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, but there should be enough weapons for all of you to survive," said Sa, "Now it's time for us to learn how to us these weapons."

For three hours Nightwing had try all the weapons it wasn't that hard for Nightwing, but he did what Shadow told him and didn't give it all he got. Nightwing is very tired, but not as tired as Buzz and Jen, they looked like they were about to pass out.

'I guess they're not use to training this long. It's a good thing I was train by the Batman,' thought Nightwing with a smirk, than he look at Shadow. She was about as tired as him, but was trying so hard not to show it. 'She reminds me of Batman.'

"Alright players we're done, all of you have done very well. Go and get some water and rest before your next part of training," said Sa and walks away.

Nightwing, Shadow, Buzz, and Jen went with the others joining them to a small table with black towels and water bottles with the player's color strip. The girls all went to one corner and the boys did the same.

"Dang we got a lot of hot babes this year," said Mac looking at the group of girls.

"You do know that we're here to fight each other. Not find true love," mock Buzz as he took a drink.

"Yeah, it's a shame, but I totally dig Shadow," said Mac with a cheeky smile.

"The girl doesn't even like you," said Saill.

Mac was about to open his mouth, but Scar interrupted. "It's probably for the best."

"Why do you say that?" asked Kale.

"I heard traders from Laska, say that Shadow is just an evil demon," said Scar turning his toward Shadow.

"An evil demon," repeated Gil.

"Yep, she haunts the woods of Laska and only comes out to get supplies. But they say she did something in her past that scared everybody in the town," said Scar his voice becoming dark.

"What did she do?" asked Buzz.

"Nobody knows," said Scar, Nightwing knew that Scar was smiling.

'I think Scar is throwing everybody of guard by using Shadow's,' thought Nightwing.

"I don't care what they say, I want her," said Mac smiling bigger.

"Well I don't think you have a chance with, because I think she likes somebody else," said Kale.

"What?!" yelled Mac.

"Who is it?" asked Saill.

"It's Nightwing," said Kale giving him a smile.

"What?! Shadow doesn't like me. I mean the first time I even try to talk to her, she bang my head," said Nightwing rubbing the back of his head.

"Then why were you and Shadow holding hands during the parade?" asked Gil.

"It was Shadow's idea so we can get more sponsors. All Shadow really cares about is winning the Death Games," said Nightwing.

"Nightwing is right. You heard Shadow, she's the daughter of a previous winner of the Death Games," said Buzz.

'Why is he standing up for me?' ponder Nightwing.

"Alright players let's get back to training," said Sa.

Nightwing, Shadow, Buzz, and Jen went to learn about survival training with Kia. They learn simple traps to set up to catch enemies or food. Kia also had taught them different plants that are use to heal, eat, and poison. Nightwing was barely paying attention, all he could think of is Earth and his family. He miss patrolling through his city Bludhaven. But he miss patrolling in Gotham with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, but he miss coming back to the batcave with a tray of Alfred's famous chocolate chip cookies. He misses the Young Justice and the Justice League.

After survival training the players went to get some lunch and came back to finish training. Then Nightwing, Shadow, Buzz, and Jen went to Ni to learn some new fighting moves. Ni showed them a few moves, than decided to let them spar, he lead them to the sparring area.

"Alright Shadow and Jen, you two will go first," said Ni. Shadow and Jen nodded and got in the sparring area than went into fighting positions, Buzz and Nightwing stood next to Ni. "Began!"

Jen started to run towards Shadow than leapt in the air and did a spin kick a t Shadow's face. Shadow caught Jen by her ankle and swung her arena. Jen did a few cartwheels but couldn't stop Shadow's punch and got hit right across the face. Jen gave a growl and launch her fist at Shadow, but she caught it and flip Jen over her. Jen did a drop spin kick and made Shadow fell on her back. Jen got up and stood above Shadow, Jen threw her fist at Shadow's face, but Shadow rolled away. Shadow got up and ran towards Jen when Shadow is about a few inches away she did a flip over her and kick Jen in the back of the knees. Jen fell forward on her hands and knees.

"Stop!" said Ni, Jen and Shadow looks at him. "You have done well girls. Come and join me as we watch Buzz and Nightwing spar."

Shadow offered Jen a helping hand, but Jen refuse and got up by herself. As Shadow and Jen were about to join Ni, Nightwing was thinking about Shadow.

'Shadow is an amazing fighter, but I know she's holding back. I better watch myself if I ever have to fight her,' thought Nightwing as he and Buzz went to the sparring arena and went into fighting positions.

"Began!" said Ni.

Nightwing and Buzz starts running towards each other. Buzz threw his muscular arm out, but Nightwing did a back bend to prevent from being hit. Then Buzz quickly turned around and threw his fist at Nightwing, but this time Nightwing duck. Buzz kept throwing his muscular fists but Nightwing keeps dodging them. Then Nightwing did a back flip away from Buzz and as Buzz was approaching Nightwing did a drop spin kick. Buzz wobble backwards than Nightwing punch him right across the face and then gave Buzz a blow to the stomach. Buzz grabs his stomach as Nightwing jump in the air and did a drop kick on Buzz's back, causing Buzz to collapse on the floor.

"Stop!" said Ni as he waited for Buzz to get up and just stare at the players. "It's obvious that the winners for today's sparring is Shadow and Nightwing. Congratulations. You all have completed your training for today, now please go eat dinner and get some rest. Dismissed."

All the players had a delicious meal, after dinner they all went to bed. Nightwing took a shower and put on his blue pajamas than got underneath the covers. Nightwing took off his domino mask and place it with his album on the nightstand than his baby blue eyes closed. Nightwing fell into deep sleep.

**Sorry it took me forever to type, my laptop keeps messing up and school finals. But summer is almost here and hopefully I'll have my stories done. Please ****review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Interview

_Darkness surrounded Nightwing, everywhere he looks is nothing but darkness. Then all the sudden Buzz appears under a spotlight. Buzz turns and looks at Nightwing he was about to charge towards Nightwing until a blade went right through his chest. Then the blade in Buzz's chest was removed than Buzz's blood splatter all over the floor. Then Buzz fell to the ground not moving or breathing, Nightwing watch in horror then Kindle and Mac appeared._

_"Mac! Kindle! Get out of here! You'll die if you don't!" yelled Nightwing._

_But they couldn't hear Nightwing. Then out of nowhere came a knife flying across the room and hit Kindle on her forehead. Kindle's eyes were fill with horror then she fell face first to the ground. Then a figure stood behind Kindle, the figure bend down and pulled the knife out of her forehead causing blood to pour out. Nightwing couldn't believe what was happening; the figure has just killed Buzz and Kindle, but Mac hasn't notice anything._

_'Maybe he can't see them,' thought Nightwing._

_Then Nightwing heard Mac scream. Mac was being held by the figure and the same knife that was use on Kindle is now in Mac's heart. The figure looks at Nightwing as he drops Mac to the ground._

_Nightwing is petrified, he wants to do something but his legs are stuck. "Why are you doing this?" The figure didn't answer. "Answer me! Why are you doing this?!"_

_Then Jen, Gil, Sky, Scar, Kale, Saill, and Zals came from nowhere. The figure then disappear, Nightwing try to find the figure but nothing. Then he tried to warn the others but they couldn't hear him. Then a spear went though Sky, her eyes widen in horror. Blood came out her mouth and where the spear struck her. Then the figure covers Kale's mouth and cut his throat with the same knife that was use on Kindle and Mac. Nightwing was screaming to the top of his lungs to tell the others to get out. But they can't hear him so one by one Nightwing watch the players die and fall right in front of him. Then the figure turn towards Nightwing._

_"Why did you killed them?" asked Nightwing his voice is trembling._

_"They were going to die anyway," said the figure in a dark voice._

_"But they couldn't protect themselves."_

_"True but they are just weaklings. But you and Shadow are a different story."_

_Nightwing's eyes widen in horror, he doesn't see Shadow anywhere. "What did you do to her?"_

_"See for yourself," said the figure with an evil smirk._

_Then Nightwing sees Shadow; his spirits raise but then his heart sank when he sees Shadow moaning in pain. Shadow's tibia is sticking out of her leg, her left shoulder is dislocated, blood is dripping from her head, and she has gash wounds all over her body. "What have you done to her!" yelled Nightwing._

_"O just gave her a beating, but its amazing she's still alive," said the figure than he took out his sword. "We'll I got a job to finish."_

_Nightwing starts to run towards Shadow, but he can't move. "Shadow! Shadow!"_

_Then the figure grab Shadow by her hair and got her on her hands and knees, Shadow cry in pain. Nightwing needed to help her but he can't do anything._

_"Leave her alone!" scream Nightwing._

_"I'm sorry Nightwing but I can't do that. You see in the Death Games there's only one winner."_

_"Then kill me instead and spare her."_

_"I could do that, but I'm not."_

_"NO! NO! DON'T KILL HER!" scream Nightwing._

_Then his eyes met Shadow's all he see is pain, he can also see tears falling down her cheeks._

_"Say goodbye to Shadow, Nightwing," laugh the figure then his sword struck Shadow._

Nightwing's eyes flutter open, his body was cover in sweat and he started to breathe heavy.

'It was just a dream,' thought Nightwing as he ran a hand through his hair. Then there was a knock.

"Nightwing wake up, it's time to eat," said Wo.

"Alright," said Nightwing as he look at the clock it read 6:00 a.m. and then grab his mask.

Nightwing got up from the bed and stretch then he leaves the room. He notice the other players were leaving as well in their pajamas. Nightwing was glad that everyone is alive, well for now. But he notice that Shadow haven't come out yet. Nightwing's heart began to beat faster.

'Where is she? She's usually out here like the rest of us,' thought Nightwing.

Not a moment to soon, Shadow came out her room in her pajamas and mask with messy pillow hair. Nightwing's heart-felt relax when he saw that Shadow is ok, a smile appear on his face. "Good morning Shadow."

"Morning Nightwing," yawn Shadow. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Well lets hurry before all the food is gone."

Nightwing chuckle and follow Shadow to the dinning room. They enter the room and found the other players and Ki at the table, so Shadow and Nightwing quickly sat down.

"Good morning players," said Ki. 'Mornings' were heard. "Now today is a very busy day for all of you."

"What are we doing?" asked Jen.

"Today all of you will be interview," said Ki.

"So we could get more sponsors," said Zals.

"Preciously and I recommend you all to take this seriously, because this interview will watch by all of your home planets," said Ki.

The players stay quiet until Gil broke the silence.

"How do we know how many sponsors we have?" asked Gil.

"I'll let you know the day before the Death Games began," said Ki. "After you finish eating, you'll have the morning off. In the afternoon, I want you all to with your stylist to prepare for the interview. Understood?" Everybody nodded. "Good, see you then." Then Ki left the dinning room.

Then food started to arrive and everybody dig in. Nightwing than lean over to Shadow and whisper, "Can you help me prepare for the interview?"

"Sure, we'll go to my room," whisper Shadow.

"Alright."

20 minutes later

Nightwing and Shadow were the first ones to finish eating and left the others. Once they arrive to Shadow's room Nightwing notices it was just like his room.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Shadow as she sat on the bed.

"Well basically what should I be aware of," said Nightwing as he lean on the wall.

"I'll tell you, but come and sit with me," said Shadow as she pat the space on the bed. Nightwing nodded and sat down next to Shadow. "They will be asking personal questions so be on your toes."

"Like what?"

"Basically your life back home."

"O, well the others hear this?"

"Yes, we'll be put in one room with a TV that'll show us the interview for all of us."

"So I need to be careful how we answer?"

"Yes, cause if you show any weaknesses then the others can use it against you."

"Will you be doing that?"

"No, I want to fight you fair and square," smile Shadow. "Will you do it to me?"

"No, like you said I want to fight you fair and square," smile Nightwing.

"Nightwing, do you feel like in the end of the Death Games it'll just be us?"

"Going against each other?" asked Nightwing. Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I do have feeling, but who knows what's going to happen."

"Yeah, but yet you wonder," said Shadow as she lay down on the bed.

Nightwing nodded, "Hey Shadow, can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot."

"Is Shadow your real name?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"O, is Nightwing your real name?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Like you said I was just wondering."

Nightwing chuckle and then lay on the bed beside Shadow. "It's a shame that your real name isn't Shadow."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I want to know the name that fits your beauty."

Shadow's lenses widen as Nightwing said beauty, while Nightwing realize what he just said.

'He thinks I'm beautiful?' thought Shadow.

'I can't believe I said that. What was I thinking? Or maybe I really did want to say it?' thought Nightwing.

They both said nothing for a while till Shadow decided to say something.

"Well maybe I'll tell you my real name."

"And maybe I'll tell you mine."

"Nightwing did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look tired."

"Promise me you won't tell anybody ok?" said Nightwing. Shadow nodded. "I had a dream last night. I was somewhere surrounded by darkness then Buzz came out of nowhere, but then a figure came and killed him. Than Mac and Kindle came and I tried to warn them, but they couldn't hear me then they were kill by the figure. Then everybody else except for you arrive and one by one were kill by the figure."

"What happen next?" asked Shadow.

Nightwing took a deep breath and continued, "Then the figure was telling me that the others deserve to die, that the figure was interest in me and you. Then you came, but your tibia was sticking out of your leg, your left shoulder was dislocated, you had gash wounds, and blood was dripping from your head. So the figure walks to you and grab you by your hair, I tried to do something but I couldn't move. Then the figure killed you and I woke up." Nightwing sat up and rub his head.

Shadow sat up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, it was just a dream. I'm alright and so are the others."

"I know," said Nightwing as he lay back down on the bed.

Shadow copied his move than she began to stroke Nightwing's hair. Then Nightwing's eyes began to feel heavy than he fell asleep.

4 hours later

Nightwing woke up to a buzzing noise and he saw it was Shadow's clock. It read 11:30, before Nightwing could turn it off he realize that Shadow is in his arms. So turn off the clock not waking up Shadow.

'She looks so peaceful sleeping,' thought Nightwing as he smile at Shadow. Then he began to shake her gently, "Shadow, it's time to wake up."

"Mhmmm," said Shadow as her white lenses on her mask began to open.

"Come on Shadow, we need to head to our stylist," said Nightwing.

"Yeah, let's go."

Nightwing and Shadow got off the bed and stretch than they left Shadow's room. They went to the dinning room where the others were. Before they all left, food was giving to them, they ate and then head towards their stylist. They were still in pairs so Shadow and Nightwing were in the same room waiting for their stylist. The room has a couch and racks of clothes and two doors. Chi can out from one of the doors and called Nightwing to come. Nightwing nodded and gave Shadow a small wave and she gave him a small wave back.

Chi told Nightwing to sit down and he did what he was told. Then Chi began to trim his fingernails and put a coat of clear nail polish. Nightwing didn't mind the nail polish, Bruce and Alfred would make him put it on so he wouldn't bite his nails. Nightwing chuckle as he remember the lecture Bruce gave him that wearing nail polish didn't make him a girl. Then Chi wash his hair and then comb it to original hair style but made it look more fancy.

"How do you like your hair?" asked Chi.

"I like it a lot," said Nightwing with a smile.

"Good, now stay here and I'll bring your suit," said Chi as she left the room.

Nightwing groan, he hates wearing suits; it made him feel so uncomfortable. That was one of the downfalls of being the ward of a billionaire, you had to attend parties that requires you to wear a suit. Nightwing remember when he how much Tim complained about wearing a suit for the first time and Bruce had to give the same lecture he gave me.

'I miss Bruce so much. I wonder how Bruce and the others are doing?' thought Nightwing.

Then Chi entered the room, causing Nightwing to leave his thoughts.

"Here's your suit, get dress and come out when you're done," said Chi as she left the room again.

Nightwing's suit is a black pants and jacket with a blue button-up shirt and black leather shoes. After he finish getting dress, he came out of the room to find Chi and Shadow's stylist Gia sitting on the couch. They saw Nightwing and then walk towards him and made sure everything fits right and looks good. Then once they said Nightwing is good, Shadow came out of the other door. Nightwing, Gia, and Chi look at Shadow; she's wearing a black-sleeve less silk mullet dress with black high heels. Her hair is in a bun with two strips of her hair in front of her face. Gia and Chi went to Shadow and did what they did to Nightwing. Then Gia gave Shadow a set of black earrings and then added red lipstick and blush to Shadow's face.

'She looks so beautiful. She must be an angle that fell from the sky,' thought Nightwing as he stare at Shadow. 'What am I doing? I can't have feelings for Shadow, I mean I'm about to face her in the Death Games.'

Then Shadow walk towards Nightwing. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You look very nice," said Shadow.

"Thanks, you look very nice too," said Nightwing.

"Thanks, but these heels are killing me."

Nightwing chuckle, "I rather have heels killing me than this suit suffocating me."

Shadow chuckle, then Chi and Gia said it was time to go, so they follow them out of the room.

Watchtower

Batman was preparing the TV for everybody to watch the interview and one by one everybody came to take a seat in the entertainment room.

"How much longer Batman?" asked Superman.

"Like I said before in a few minutes," growl Batman.

"Sorry, I just want to know how Nightwing is doing," said Superman.

Batman took a deep breath, "I know, so am I."

"I hope he's ok," said M'gann.

"I bet he's fine Miss M," said Kid Flash.

"I hope you're right," said Artemis.

"I know I'm right," said Kid Flash giving his girlfriend a comforting smile.

"I wonder what's going to happen?" ponder Wondergirl.

"I guess we'll find out soon," said Bumblebee.

Death Games

Nightwing and Shadow follow Chi and Gia to a room with chairs, two couches, and a big TV. Nightwing and Shadow made themselves comfortable and then the other players enter the room. Buzz's suit is a black jacket and pants with a red button-up shirt and Zals is wearing a long sparkling green short-sleeve dress with green high heels and her mask. Sky is wearing knee-high purple dress with blue high heels and Gil's suit is a black jacket and pants with a brown button-up shirt. Saill's suit is a black jacket and pants with a gray button-up shirt and Jen is wearing an orange cocktail dress with orange high heels and her mask. Kale's suit is black jacket and pants with a white button-up shirt and Kindle is wearing a ping sleeve-less long pink dress with pink high heels. Scar's suit is a black jacket and pants with a purple button-up shirt and his mask and Mac's suit is black jacket and pants with a yellow button-up shirt. The players waited patiently for the interview to begin.

Watchtower/Death Games

"I'm done," said Batman.

"Now what?" asked Superman.

Then Ki appear on the screen and everybody flinch except for Batman.

"Greetings everybody, I welcome you to the Death Games. We are here today to interview the 12 players of the Death Games, our host will be Sha. So please ladies and gentlemen pay attention to the players' answers. Enjoy."

"That guy gives me the creeps," said Zatanna.

"I wonder how Nightwing deals with him?" ponder Superboy.

"This guy is nothing compare to the villains of Gotham," said Batgirl.

Then a woman in a long black robe with snowy white hair came on the screen.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the show! I'm Sha, your host," said Sha as she took a seat in a big red chair. "Now let us meet our first player. Give a big welcome to Gil!"

Gil stood up and head out of the room to Sha, he took a seat in the black chair next to Sha. The players watch carefully as Gil answer the questions that were throw at him. 30 minutes later Sha thank Gil for his time and answers than Gil came back to the room with the other players. Than Sha called Scar, his interview was like Gil's but with different questions. Later Buzz, Jen, Kindle, and Saill were call than right after Saill's interview...

"Please welcome Nightwing!" said Sha. Nightwing got up and headed out the room to Sha, he gave a small smile and sat down next to Sha. "It's great to have you Nightwing."

"It's great to be here," said Nightwing with his fake smile.

"So Nightwing, I heard you're from the planet earth is that correct?"

"Yes."

"It also says you're a hero."

"Yes, I'm team leader for the Young Justice team and I protect the citizens of Bludhaven and Gotham."

"Ooo, looks like we have a celebrity here. So Nightwing when the choosing was occurring on Earth, why did you take Robin's place? I mean was he someone special to you?"

"Robin is my little brother and I took his place because I love my little brother and couldn't watch him die."

"I love you too Nightwing," said Robin.

"O Nightwing you have a heart of gold. So do you have any other family that are heroes?"

"Yes, I mean the Justice League and Young Justice team is my family. We look out for each other."

All the women in the watchtower went 'aww' at Nightwing's comment and the men just smile.

"What inspire you to become a hero?" asked Sha.

"Well, so many people on Earth have so many villains, but sometimes the villains takes many people's lives. I'm became a hero so justice can be serve to the villains and I accomplish being a hero by following the footsteps of my mentor and father Batman."

Batman actually smile at his son's response, he was worry that he might say something about his parents. But he's proud for his response and he is also very happy that Nightwing is ok. Everybody miss Nightwing very much.

"Well Nightwing it seems our time has run out. I wish you luck in the Death Games," said Sha with a smile.

"Thank you," said Nightwing as he left Sha and join the other players in the room.

"Nightwing looks like he's ok," said Flash.

"Thank the gods," said Wonder Woman.

"I'm surprise how he answer the questions, I was kind of worried for a minute," said Aqualad.

"I just want Nightwing to come back home," said Artemis.

"Same here," said Wally and everybody else nodded in agreement.

Nightwing took his seat next to Shadow.

"Congratulations you did very well," said Shadow.

"Thanks, but I was very nervous,' said Nightwing.

"You did great," said Shadow as she place a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," said Nightwing giving her a smile.

"Now lets give a big welcome to Shadow!" said Sha.

"I better go," said Shadow getting up from her seat.

"Good luck," said Nightwing.

Shadow left the room and head towards the black chair next to Sha.

"Hello darling!" yelled Sha.

"Hello," said Shadow in a friendly voice.

"So Shadow, I've heard a lot of rumors about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, like that you're the daughter of one of the champions of the Death Games."

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Midnight."

"Midnight is your father?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well Shadow, you look just like your father."

"Thank you."

"So Shadow during the parade, everybody has notice that you and Nightwing were holding hands. What make you guys want to do that?"

"It was our stylists' idea."

"Well Shadow do you have any feelings for Nightwing?"

"Yes," said Shadow.

Nightwing's head bolted up and he couldn't believe it. 'Shadow has feelings for me, but we're suppose to be enemies not lovers. But do I have feelings for Shadow.'

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm mean. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, you know with the last week of school. But summer vacation is here and I'll be updating as fast as I can. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shadow's feelings

Previously

"Well Shadow do you have any feelings for Nightwing?"

"Yes," said Shadow.

Nightwing's head bolted up and he couldn't believe it. 'Shadow has feelings for me, but we're suppose to be enemies not lovers. But do I have feelings for Shadow.'

Continuation

"Wow! That was so unsuspected!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Yeah, Shadow has feelings for Nightwing. How could have that happen? I mean they barely know each other," said Beast Boy.

"Maybe they connected," said Impulse.

"Nightwing does have a way with women," said Superman.

"So Shadow what are you going to do when it's you against Nightwing?" asked Sha.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure is that it'll be an intense fight," said Shadow.

"I beat it will. Anyways what do you see in Nightwing?" asked Sha.

"He's very kind, smart, strong, and he has something that no other guy has," said Shadow as she pour her heart out.

'She really sees those things in me?' thought Nightwing.

"So Shadow besides you having feelings for Nightwing, is it true that the people of Laska called you a demon," asked Sha.

"I've been called a lot things on Laska, but I just chose to ignore them," said Shadow.

"A demon? That sounds a lot like you Batman," said Flash. Batman just glare at him.

"I wonder if he feels the same?" said Zatanna.

"Who knows maybe he does or doesn't," said Rocket.

"Why does it matter?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Because look at her, I mean we know nothing about her. We don't know if she could be a criminal," said Zatanna.

"We don't know that for sure," said Bumble Bee.

"I agree with Zatanna, I mean the people on her home planet call her a demon," said Batgirl.

"I bet there's an explanation," said Robin.

"So one last question, if you won the Death Games what will you do with the prize money," asked Sha.

"Well once I get to Laska, I'm going to buy myself the fastest space ship. So I can leave Laska and never come back," said Shadow.

"But isn't Laska your home?" asked Sha.

"Laska has stop being my home since I was eight," said Shadow in a serious but with hurt in her voice.

"Thank you Shadow and good luck in the Death Games," said Sha.

Nightwing was still surprise that Shadow said that she has feelings for him, but the shock feeling went away when Shadow started talking about her home. He could tell in her voice that she was hurt of betray, despite what Shadow just said he knows that he has to see whats wrong and see if he could help her.

"You see she even hates her home planet," said Zatanna.

"But you don't know what happen to her on her home planet," said Robin.

"Why are you defending her?" asked Batgirl.

"Because I taught my boys to never judge anybody, because of their past. True we know nothing about Shadow except she's the daughter of a previous winner of the Death Games and that she has some problems on her home planet. I bet Shadow has answers to our question, but now she's with Nightwing in the Death Games and hopefully she can help him and bringing him back home," said Batman.

"How can you be for sure?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Because there's something about her that makes her stand out from the others," said Batman.

Shadow came back to the room with the others and sat down without saying a word, than after all the interviews were over the players were dismiss. Everybody went to their rooms; the very first thing Nightwing did is take off his suite. After he finish Nightwing left his room and went to Shadow's room.

"Shadow," said Nightwing as he knock the door.

"Give me a minute," said Shadow than she came and open her door. She has wet hair and has a black towel wrap around her.

Nightwing blush, "O is this a bad time?"

"No, come in," said Shadow as she move out the way for Nightwing to enter. "So what brings you by?"

"It's about the interview."

"O, what about it?"

"Do worry, I'm not here to discuss that you have feelings for me," said Nightwing with a chuckle as he sat on the bed.

"O ok, I thought you might stop talking to me because of it."

"No way, I'm use to it," said Nightwing with a smile.

"Is that so," said Shadow with a smile.

"Yeah, I used to date two girls back on earth who were in the hero business."

"Use to?"

"Yes, I mean in both relations I had with them they started off great but I don't know what happen," said Nightwing as he rest his head in his hands.

"Well I think those girls are crazy for not being in a relationship with you."

"Thanks," said Nightwing as he lifted up his head and gave Shadow a small smile.

"No problem, so what was it you wanted to ask me?" said Shadow as she grab her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

Nightwing got up from the bed and went to the bathroom door. "Well I wondering if you wanted to talk about Laska."

Shadow got out of the bathroom in her black pajamas and her hair still wet. "What about it?"

"What happen? I mean you seemed hurt when Sha brought it up and I want to help you in any way I can."

"Sha is right you do have a heart of gold. For some strange reason I feel comfortable telling you everything," said Shadow, Nightwing smile. "You see I lived in a small village in Laska; it was just me, my mom, and my dad living in a small house. Everything was perfect until that day."

"What happen?" asked Nightwing.

"My...my parents were kil...killed," stutter Shadow.

Nightwing sat her on the bed and sat next to her and place his hand on hers, "How were they killed?"

"My house was on fire, and my parents were still inside. Everybody in the village were trying to put out the fire, but it was too late. My house collapse and my parents died in the flames."

"What happen to you?"

"My mom send me to go to the market to get some groceries, but then on my way back home I saw the flame, but not my parents. Then I saw my parents in the house right when it collapse." Shadow's voice went quiet.

"I'm so sorry Shadow," said Nightwing as he brought her closer and remembering his parents' death.

"If you think that's sad you should hear the rest."

"I'm all ears."

"Well after the death of my parents I was force to live in the wood when I was eight."

"But didn't somebody took you in and raise you?"

"Nightwing, not even my parents' closet friends or any of my family members wouldn't even take me in."

"Why?"

"On my planet when a child loses their parents at a young age, then it means that there is something wrong with the child."

"So they made you leave your home and into the woods." Shadow nodded. 'Why did they do that to her? She was only eight years old.' "I'm so sorry Shadow you must had it rough."

"The first two years yes, but in time I improve and took up the name Shadow. And that's I became the demon of the forest," said Shadow with a small smile.

"Well you're very cute demon," said Nightwing.

Shadow look at him and started to blush, 'He thinks I'm cute.' "Thanks."

"Your welcome you know I lost my parents when I was eight too."

"Really."

"Yeah, when I was eight; I was a cirrus performer with my family. Boy, I'll tell you everything was perfect until they were murder by a man who wanted money. I overheard him talking about making the cirrus paid for not giving him the money, then when it was showtime I watch my parents fell to the ground." A tear fell down on Nightwing's cheek. "If only I said something then they might still be alive."

Shadow place a comforting hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "I know how you feel, always asking yourself what if? But you don't know what big changes that could have happen if our parents didn't die."

"Yeah, but all you can do is wonder."

"Yeah."

"Well I better get going to bed," said Nightwing as he got off the bed.

"Yeah, we got training tomorrow," said Shadow as she got off the bed to walk Nightwing out the door.

"Shadow, ever since you told me Shadow isn't your real name it's been bugging me. So can I ask you something that has to do with your real name?"

"I guess, but I can't tell you my whole name," said Shadow with a small smile.

"That's fine, but can you give me the first letter of your name?"

"It's starts with 'M'."

"'M' you say well I'm going find your real name."

"I wish you luck."

"Well I better go to sleep, goodnight," said Nightwing than gave Shadow a kiss on her cheek.

Shadow blush, "Goodnight."

Than Nightwing went to his room and lay down on the bed, but he had a hard time going to sleep. 'I kissed her on the cheek, why did I do that? But it felt so right and I told her my parents' death. It's been a long time since I last talked about it and she understands how it feels to lose someone you love. But I was lucky that Bruce took me in, Shadow had nobody; all they did is force her into the woods. I bet everybody in Laska was happy that Shadow was chosen to be in the Death Games. No wonder Shadow wants to leave, I don't blame her. What is this strange feeling I have in my heart? Could it be that I have feelings for Shadow too?"

The next day

Nightwing woke up and went to join the others for breakfast, than Ki came and told them that all the had is train. The best part that made everybody's day is that they have no trainers, so they were free to do whatever they want. Once the players were done eating they went back to their rooms and change into their workout clothes; this time it was a tank top and shorts with different color stripes. Once they enter the training room they all decided to spare each other and of course all the guys wanted to go against Nightwing.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Mac.

"I'll go and if you all don't mind I want to go against Shadow," said Zals.

"I'm game," said Shadow.

"Cool, I'll be ref," said Saill.

"Do you even know how to fight?" asked Jen.

"Of course I do," said Saill in an annoyed tone.

"Chill you two, how we let Nightwing be referee," said Gil.

"I agree with Gil," said Buzz.

"What do you say Nightwing can you do it?" asked Kale.

"Yeah, I can do it," said Nightwing.

"Now that we got all that settled, let's spar," said Shadow.

"Ok, Zals, Shadow, get ready," said Nightwing as he watch Shadow and Zals get into their fighting positions. "Begin!"

Zals and Shadow started to run towards each other and both threw a punch but both of them missed. So Shadow quickly turned around just as Zals threw another punch but Shadow caught it. Than Shadow knee Zals in the stomach causing her to moan in pain. Than Zals grab Shadow by waist and threw Shadow over her, but Shadow did a flip and landed in a crouch. Zals than jump into the air and did a spin kick but Shadow grab Zals by her ankle and threw her across the floor.

"Enough!" yelled Nightwing.

"Shadow wins this round," said Kindle.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Shadow wins," said Nightwing.

"Congratulation," panted Zals.

"Thanks, you know you almost had me there," said Shadow as she walk towards Zals.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I did wrong?"

"It was your timing, you hesitate every time you're about to make a move."

"O, I see."

"Yeah, so don't over think it. Whatever your body is telling you to do, just listen to it," said Shadow as she gave Zals her hand.

"I'll do that. Thank you Shadow," said Zals as she took Shadow's hand and got up.

"No prob," said Shadow with a smile.

Than Zals brought Shadow closer to her and whisper, "I think you and Nightwing will make a great couple."

"Thanks, but it's hard to have feelings for someone when you're about to face them in a game of life and death," whisper Shadow.

"Have some faith, as they say on Leaf: if your feelings for someone is as strong as a mountain, than nothing can break or stand in the way for you achieving it."

"Thank you Zals."

"No problem," whisper Zals with a smile.

'Only two more days till the Death Games began, I hope Zals is right. If my feelings for Nightwing is as strong as a mountain than I'm bound to find a way to achieve it. I hope Nightwing feels the same? I mean I've been through so much and I never felt this way in my heart. It's like Nightwing has found a way to make me feel love again,' thought Shadow as she grab what looks like a locket that's shape as a heart. 'I swear with all my heart that I can get Nightwing out of the Death Games alive, even if it means me giving up my own life.'

**I know not ****a lot of action but I wanted Shadow and Zals to share a sister moment. And we all know that Nightwing is the type of guy that will do whatever it takes to help a friend. I want to thank Sairey13 for ideas, I'll do what I can and I'm open for ideas. Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll update sooner ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Judgement Day

_Nightwing wonder through a forest; it reminded him of Gotham's forest back on earth. Than Nightwing felt a drop of rain at the tip of his nose and it started to pour._

_'Great, I wish I had an umbrella,' thought Nightwing as he continued to wonder through the forest. 'What am I doing here anyway? The last thing I remember is being in my room on the ship, but how did I get here? I wander if this is the Death Games, but it can't I never got my score and I had one more day. I wonder if the others are here?' _

_Not a moment to soon Nightwing saw a dark figure, so he carefully made his way towards the figure not making a sound. Than the figure started to yell:_

_"NIGHTWING! NIGHTWING! NIGHTWING WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Nightwing __recognize that voice; it was Shadow. So without wasting another minute, he ran towards Shadow as fast as he can. In fact he was running so fast that it would make the Flash proud._

_"NIGHTWING ANSWER ME PLEASE!" yelled Shadow._

_"SHADOW!" yelled Nightwing._

_Shadow turned around and met his mask eyes; Shadow is in same outfit she wore when she first met Nightwing and her domino mask and her raven hair is soak. A smile crept on Shadow's face and she was glowing, she started to run towards Nightwing. When the two met, Nightwing and Shadow hug each other so close and tight._

_"Nightwing, I thought I lost you," said Shadow in a hurt tone causing Nightwing's heart to ache._

_"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," said Nightwing as he ran his fingers through her wet hair._

_"I love you Nightwing," said Shadow as she stare at Nightwing's mask eyes._

_"I love you too Shadow," said Nightwing than he began to lean in to kiss her._

_Shadow was leaning in too, but she saw something. "Nightwing, there's something out there."_

_Nightwing turn toward the direction Shadow has seen it, but there was nothing. Than they heard a snap, Nightwing and Shadow quickly turned around to see a figure. Nightwing knew it was the figure who killed everybody in his dream._

_"I'm sorry for intruding your moment," said the figure in a creepy voice that send chills down people's spines._

_"What do you want?" growl Nightwing as he push Shadow behind him._

_"I'm here to declare the winner," said the figure._

_"Of the Death Games?" asked Shadow._

_"Preciously, now I'll give you two a chance to talk it over to see who'll live and who'll die," said the figure. Shadow and Nightwing knew he was smiling even if they couldn't see it._

_Nightwing face Shadow and rest his hands on her shoulders, "Shadow, I..."  
_

_Shadow interrupted him before he could finish, "No Nightwing, it shou..." Than Shadow push Nightwing to the side as a gunshot was heard._

_Nightwing fell to the ground and then look at Shadow; who was holding stomach as blood pour out. Nightwing was petrified and started to yell her name than he looked at the figure; who was holding a gun with smoke coming out. Nightwing clench his fists together and gave the figure a glare, but the figure laugh and disappeared. Nightwing quickly made his way to Shadow and gently laid her on the ground, he put his hand on her stomach to put pressure on the wound. Shadow began to breathe heavily and just stare at Nightwing._

_"Nightwing," whisper Shadow._

_"Don't talk. You're going to be ok, we'll get you __help and you'll be good as new," said Nightwing trying and failing to stay calm._

_"Nightwing, you and me both know I'm not going to make it," said Shadow than she cough out blood._

_"Don't say that Shadow. You're going to be ok. I promise," said Nightwing as he use his free hand to grab hers._

_"Nightwing, I love you," said Shadow and cough up more blood._

_Than Nightwing felt Shadow's grip on his hand disappear, "SHADOW! SHADOW! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Nightwing sat up in his bed and began to breathe very heavily, but he took deep breaths and his breathing went back to normal. He look at the clock and it was 5:50; he knew it was getting close for the others to wake up. Nightwing rested his head in his hands.

'Why am I having these dreams? And in the end Shadow dies. This dream started off great, I mean I told her I love her and I was about to kiss her,' thought Nightwing.

All Nightwing wanted to do is to see if Shadow is ok and alive, he check his clock and it reads 6:00. So Nightwing got out of bed made sure his mask was on and left his room. He made his way to Shadow's room and knock on her door.

"Shadow are you awake?" asked Nightwing as he continued to knock until Shadow revealed herself.

"Hey Nightwing," said Shadow with a yawn. Than Nightwing hug Shadow. "Um Nightwing are you ok?"

"I am now," said Nightwing as he hold her closer.

"Did something happen?" asked Shadow with concern in her voice.

Nightwing broke the hug but he hold her hands. "I had another dream."

Shadow's mask eyes widen, "With the figure?" Nightwing nodded. "What happen?"

"This time the figure was declaring a winner for the Death Games. It was just me and you, the figure was letting us talk it over to see who'll live and who'll die. As we were talking, you pushed me to the side and you'd got shot. The figure disappeared and you died."

"It was just a dream, it's over now. I'm still alive."

"I know but why am I having these dreams?"

"I guess you're just scared and your fear is affecting you in your dreams."

"You really think so."

"I'm not for sure, but it's a theory."

Nightwing hug Shadow again and Shadow hugged him back.

"I guess we better go and get something to eat," said Nightwing breaking off the hug.

"Yeah, especially that we're getting our scores today," said Shadow.

"That's right, do I have too?"

"Yes, you have too if you want sponsors."

"Yeah, but I..." said Nightwing but Shadow interrupted.

"You still don't want to do it, I know."

Nightwing chuckle and started to walk towards the dinning room with Shadow following. Once they reach the dinning room all the other players were there waiting.

"Morning Nightwing. Morning Shadow," said Sky.

"Morning," said Nightwing and Shadow as they took their seats.

"So anybody ready for our scores?" said Gil.

"Not me," said Kindle.

"Me neither, I'm to nervous," said Mac.

"I wonder what's going to happen?" said Jen than everybody turn their heads towards Shadow.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" asked Shadow.

"You're the one who had a father in the Death Games," said Saill.

"Yeah and?"

"Well you should know what we'll be expecting," said Kale.

"Alright, what I know is that we're in the training room; it's just one player and the judges."

"Who are the judges?" asked Zals.

"I don't know, but all they do is just watch us as we perform our skills to them."

"And they determine our scores from our skills," said Nightwing.

"Yes."

"That makes me feel better now that we know what's going to happen," said Kindle and everybody nodded in agreement.

Than food started to arrive and everybody dig in.

"Hey, where's Ki?" asked Buzz.

"Yeah that dude is always here before we eat," said Mac.

"Maybe he's one of the judges for our scoring and had to go and prepare," said Scar.

"Prepare for what? Getting a good seat," said Jen and everybody laugh at her comment.

Than Ga enter the room, "Morning players. I'm here to tell you that Ki had to do a few things and couldn't be here to talk to you." They nodded in understanding than Ga started to explain what will be happening when they get scored; it was just like Shadow said. Then Ga told them after breakfast to go to their rooms and change then go to the training room. Ga left the players alone than all the players finished eating and head towards their room.

Nightwing was the first to come out in a black unitard with short-sleeves and his blue bird symbol on his chest. Nightwing was happy to see his symbol again it reminded him of home and his family that's waiting for him. Than Shadow came out in the same outfit but with a white outline of the symbol she had at the parade. Than the others came and had the same outfit but with different colors and symbols. Than together they head towards the training room.

Once they arrived at the training room Wo was there waiting for them. Wo explained to them that he'll called them up one at a time and allow them through the door. So the players waited patiently to be called on.

"So who do you guys think will go first?" asked Kindle.

"I think Nightwing," said Buzz.

"Why me?" asked Nightwing.

"Because you got bad ass skills," said Mac.

"And?"

"Come on Nightwing we all know that you're a great superhero and you have the skills to prove it," said Scar.

Nightwing than nodded his head and thought, 'The others aren't so bad they have been really nice to me. They reminded me of my family back home.' Than Nightwing shook his head. 'But they're my opponents in the Death Games. What am I going to do?'

"Kindle, you're up first," said Wo.

Kindle nodded and head towards Wo. The others wish her luck and she thank them, than she went through the door. 30 minutes later she came out with sweat and relief in her breathes. Than Wo called up Saill, than Mac, Zals, Scar, Buzz, Jen, Gil, and Sky.

"Nightwing it's your turn," said Wo.

Nightwing nodded than look at Shadow.

"You'll do great," Shadow whisper.

"Thank you," whisper Nightwing as he gave her a nervous smile.

Than Nightwing went through the door, there wasn't anything new it was just the training room. Than he notice a room with clear glass windows and Ki. So Nightwing walks in front of the window and then notice that Ki has seen him.

"Morning Nightwing, are you ready to begin?" said Ki.

"Yes," said Nightwing with a strong voice.

"Than began," said Ki.

Nightwing walk towards a table that has different kinds of knifes. He picked up five knives than walk to five targets. Nightwing was about 20 feet away than with one knife in his hand he threw at the first target. He got a bullseye and continued to walk down the row of targets and each knife he threw hit the center of the target. Nightwing smirk than he went to a punching bag and started punching and kicking it. And within 5 minutes the punching bag broke and sand poured out. Than Nightwing did a back flip and cartwheeled to a machine, he turned it one and quickly grab a staff. Than a gun appears; it look like one of those machines that shoots baseballs or tennis balls. Than the gun shoot what look like a metal baseball, so Nightwing spin that staff than hit the ball causing it to bounce off the staff to hit the wall. The gun shot more and more metal balls at Nightwing with rapid speed but he expertly hit very single one.

"Stop," said Ki.

Than the machine stop and Nightwing stood straight and stare at Ki and the other founders.

"You'll get your score after dinner, you may leave," said Ki.

Nightwing nodded and put the staff back where he got it and head out the room. The minute Nightwing came through the door, the others huddle around him asking him how it went and so on. But Nightwing ignore them and saw Shadow, she smiled at him and he smiled back than made his way towards her.

"So how did it go?" asked Shadow.

"I think I did well," said Nightwing.

"Good."

"Shadow, you're next," said Wo.

"You'll do great," said Nightwing as he grab her hand.

"Thanks," said Shadow as she gave him a squeeze and a nervous smile.

Than Shadow let go of his hand and walk through the door. Nightwing just stare at the door.

"Hey guys it looks like something caught Nightwing's eye," said Mac with a slick smile.

"What do mean?" asked Nightwing still not taking his eyes off the door.

"It's obvious that you have feelings for her," said Kindle with a squeal in her voice.

Nightwing just shook his head.

"Does she know?" asked Gil.

"I don't have feelings for her, how many times do I have to tell you guys that."

"She needs to know," said Zals.

"I'm not telling her anything."

"Why?" asked Jen.

"Because I'm afraid that if I tell her than I might lose her. I lost so much in my life, I don't know if I can go back home if lose her." Nightwing knew he shouldn't tell his feeling to the others but they reminded him of his team back home.

"But if you don't tell her and if something does happen to her, you'll regret for the rest of your life that you didn't say that you have feelings for her. And Nightwing we all know that Shadow would want you to move on in your life if she didn't make it," said Buzz.

Everybody was surprise that it came out of Buzz, Nightwing knew he was right. Before anyone could say anything Shadow came back. Nightwing smile as he saw her and was about to say something but Shadow storm right pass them. Everybody was worry and concern about Shadow, so Nightwing went after her to see what's wrong. Nightwing found himself in front of her room.

"Shadow," he said while knocking softly.

She open the door, "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Shadow step aside and allowed Nightwing in. "What happen?"

"Well as soon as I got in Ki told me to begin. So I started off with the punching bag than did some knife throwing. Finally I went to the bow and arrow and I shot 10 perfect bull eyes but they weren't paying attention to me because food was delivered to them. So I had one arrow left and I shot it at them."

"Did you hit anyone?"

"No, I hit the apple in the pig's mouth," said Shadow with a chuckle.

Nightwing chuckle, "So what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I ruined my chance for having sponsors."

"They had it coming, they should had been paying attention to you. Besides I bet with that shot you made just made your score perfect."

"I hope you're right," said Shadow in a soft voice.

Nightwing gently grab her chin to make their mask eyes meet and with his free hand Nightwing grab Shadow's. "I know I am, because you're an amazing warrior."

Shadow's eyes widen in surprise than she gave a smile. "No one has ever called me a warrior before."

"Well in my eyes you're more than an average person."

Than Shadow hug Nightwing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Nightwing hugged her closer to him and smile. "You're welcome."

After dinner, Ki came to take the players to the same place they were waiting as the parade ended. Still in their uniforms they approach large doors and waited to enter. The players were in two different lines in the same pairs. Nightwing started to take a few deep breaths than he felt something warm in his hand. He look to see Shadow's hand in his and smile. Than the doors open and Shadow released her hand, Nightwing was upset but he could still feel the warmth in his hand.

Than Ki started to walk through the doors followed by Ga and Wo and the players followed them. Just like the parade a crowd of people cheering, clapping, and shouting the names of the players (most of it was Nightwing and Shadow). The players made a straight line starting with Buzz, than Zals, Sky, Gil, Saill, Jen, Kale, Kindle, Scar, Mac, Shadow, and Nightwing last. Each of them stood tall and bold.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the players of the Death Games!" yelled Ki. The crowd became louder with excitement, until Ki lifted his hand and they began to quiet down. "Now we'll announce the scores that the players made! First up is Buzz from the planet Gut!"Buzz took a step forward and gave a small wave, the crowd cheered. "Now if everybody can direct their attention towards the sky. There is where the score will be see."

Everybody including the players look up in the sky, than a loud boom was heard startling everybody. Than it made a noise that sounded like fireworks shooting in the air; well to Nightwing. Than in the middle of the sky it exploded and a big seven appeared, Nightwing knew that Buzz made a seven. The crowd cheered and shouted Buzz.

"Next is Zals from the planet Leaf!" shouted Ki. Zals made an eight.

"Sky from the planet Psych!" Sky made a seven.

"Gil from the planet Dwr!" Gil made a six.

"Saill from the planet Tug!" Saill made a five.

"Jen from the planet Punk!" Jen made an eight.

"Kale from the planet Moeilike!" Kale made a seven.

"Kindle from the planet Zvitrus!" Kindle made a six.

"Scar from the planet Kovu!" Scar made a nine.

"Mac from the planet Varv!" Mac made a seven.

"Shadow from the planet Laska!" yelled Ki.

Shadow took a deep breath and just stare at the sky. Than a 10 appeared in the sky and the crowd went wild, Shadow smirk than look at Nightwing. Nightwing gave her a smile and mouthed 'Good job' to her. Shadow mouthed back 'Thank you' with a smile.

"And finally Nightwing from the planet Earth!"

Nightwing copied Shadow's action and then he grab her hand to have the warm feeling in his hand again. Shadow gave him a squeeze assuring him he did great. Than a loud boom was heard and the number...10 appeared in the sky. Nightwing couldn't believe his eyes he made a perfect score like Shadow. Than Nightwing and Shadow broke off their hand holding.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! There's only TWO more days till the Death Games!" shouted Ki as the crowd went wild.

Than Ki, Ga, and Wo began to walk towards the big doors with the players following.

The next day

All the players were in the training room sparring with each other, because the Death Games is tomorrow and they wanted to train as much as they can. Shadow and Nightwing were the first ones to spar and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

Shadow threw a fist to Nightwing's face, but he caught it and push her back. Than Nightwing did a roadhouse kick but Shadow caught his foot and spun him to the other side of the arena. Nightwing rolled out of it and quickly got up than Shadow ran towards him and jump in the air did a flip and kick him in the back of his knees. But Nightwing quickly turned around and grab both of her ankles and spun her around than let go. Shadow rolled than did a handstand than landed in a crouch and started to breathe heavily. Nightwing began to breathe heavily himself.

"Break," said Nightwing between breathes.

"Yeah," said Shadow as she got up and followed Nightwing to sit down.

"Wow! You guys are amazing," squealed Kindle.

"I'll say, you two couldn't even land a hit on each other," said Mac.

Before anybody could say anything to each other Ki entered the room.

"Hello players, I see that all of you decided to train," said Ki in a creepy gentle voice. Everybody nodded. "Well I have a surprise for all of you if you all will follow me." The players nodded and follow Ki out of the training room.

'I wonder what the surprise is?' thought Nightwing.

Than Ki stop in a hallway with six doors on each side each door had their names on it. "You may enter the room with your name on it. I'll be back to come and get you." Than Ki left.

Nightwing went to the door with his name on it, he notice everybody including Shadow enter their doors. So Nightwing place a hand on the handle and slowly twist it open than pull the door open. Than Nightwing started to feel tears in his eyes when he saw Batman in the room.

"Dad?" asked Nightwing to make sure it's really him.

"Yes son," said Batman giving him a smile.

Than Nightwing made sure the was close and then went to hug his father. "I can't believe you're here."

Batman hug him back, "I know and I'm glad you're ok."

"So what brings you here?" asked Nightwing breaking off the hug.

"We got a message from Ki a few days ago and told us that one of us could come and visit you today. So everybody just voted I should go."

"Just that easy?"

"No, I had to give a speech why I should be the one to go."

"Can I hear it?"

"Alright, all I said is that I'm your father and I'm Batman."

Nightwing laugh his famous cackle, "Wow, I'm surprise that you put you're my father in front of the I'm Batman line."

Batman just smirk and shook his head. "So how have you been doing?"

"I'm good, just nervous and scare about tomorrow."

"Me too and the others are too."

"How are they?"

"They miss you very much and are wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"Shadow."

"What about Shadow?"

"Do you like her?"

Nightwing knew he couldn't lie to his father, because he's Batman the world's greatest detective. "I think I do."

"Think?"

"Well, she's been really nice to me and gave me a few tips."

"But?"

"But every time she touches me I feel so warm, she even kissed me a few times and my heart stop. I also been having dreams of Shadow being hurt and dying but in the last dream I told her I love her."

Batman gave a soft smile and place a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "Son, to me I don't think you just like her. You love her."

"But tomorrow I'm about to fight for my life and Shadow is going to be my opponent and I'm afraid that something might happen to her."

"Nightwing this is the best advice I can give you. Just follow your heart."

"Thanks for listening."

"It's what I'm here for."

Batman and Nightwing continued to talk about Tim and Alfred also the team and the league. Than Ki knock the door and let Nightwing and Batman know that they have five minutes left.

"Tell the others I miss them and tell Tim and Alfred I love them," said Nightwing as a few tears fell down his cheek.

Batman remove his glove and wipe away a few tears. "I will and I'm very proud of you son."

"Te iubesc tata." (I love you dad)

"Te iubesc prea meu pasare." (I love you too my bird)

They gave one last hug and then Nightwing left the room. After a long day Nightwing went into his room and change into pajamas and lay down on the bed. He grab his album and look at his pictures. 'I'll do my best to come back home and don't worry Bruce, I'll listen to my heart. You were right I do love her. I know Shadow has feelings for me but does she love me. Well I hope what happens in the Death Games I hope I can get Shadow and myself out alive.' Than Nightwing fell asleep awaiting for tomorrow to come. But he doesn't know what trouble and obstacles are in the Death Games.

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. But I hope this chapter will make up. Next chapter the Death Games begin (evil smirk). Also I'm thinking about doing a ****sequel to this story, I can't say what it'll be about but please give me your thoughts. I love all the reviews I'm getting please continue and I'll keep updating.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Games Begins

Nightwing wakes up to the beeping alarm clock. He turned it off than went to stare at the ceiling.

'I can't believe it starts today,' thought Nightwing.

Then he started to smell something; it smells really good. Nightwing saw a cart with a tray full of food and a white and black box. He got out of bed and walk to the white box; he open it to find a new set of clothes. He got his Nightwing suit back including his boots and gloves than he notices a black jacket with blue stripes on it.

'I'm glad to see my Nightwing suit again.' He smiles at the thought as he hugs his suit close to him.

Then he folded his suit and he opened the black box; in it were his utility belt and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Nightwing smile when he saw a note, he grabbed it than he began to read it:

_Dear Son,_

_I know you're wondering why you have weapons when you weren't allowed to bring any. But Ki contact us and told us we could send you anything we wanted including weapons, food, or anything you might need in the Death Games. I hope you can use your utility belt to keep your safe. And the cookies were Agent A's idea, in case if you get hungry and need to keep your strength up. I know you're scared and nervous, but don't worry__,__ you'll do great. Son, please don't let the Death Games change you. And I wish there was a way so you wouldn't be in this position, but that would mean the end of Earth. Nightwing, I want you to remember to follow your heart and it'll lead you in the right direction. We all miss you and wish you for you to come home, but whatever happens I'll always be proud of you. I love you son._

_From Batman_

Nightwing felt the tears fall down his cheek; he quickly wiped them away and folded the letter. Then he began to eat; it was the best breakfast he had ever eaten, but he would never tell that to Alfred. As soon as he was done Nightwing went to shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist; he went to grab the white box and started to change into his clothes. Before he put his Nightwing suit on, he put on his boxers (idk if he wears that but it's my story) and a white tank-top. Then he slowly put on his Nightwing suit.

'It feels great to be wearing this again,' thought Nightwing.

Once he was fully dressed, he started to put his mask, boots, gloves, utility belt, and jacket on. Nightwing made sure everything fit than he grabbed the bag of cookies and he put them in his utility belt. Finally he grabbed his album and folded the note to place it inside. He looked through the album of his family and friends. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Nightwing when you're done in there. Just wait outside the door and I'll come to get you and the others," said Ga.

"Alright," said Nightwing.

Than it went quiet, so Nightwing just looked around the room for one last time. He walks out of the room. Nightwing looks around to see that he's the only one out.

'The others must be getting ready,' he thought.

Then he heard a door opening, Nightwing turn his attention to the door. A smile formed on Nightwing's face as he saw Shadow come out. She was wearing the same outfit as Nightwing except she didn't had a symbol and her color was black. Nightwing noticed that on her waist is a knife in a pouch attach to a black leather belt.

"Morning," said Nightwing.

"Morning," said Shadow.

"So today is the day."

"Yeah, nervous?"

"A little, you?"

"The same."

"So what did you get from Laska?"

Shadow was surprise at the question but she gave a small smile and said, "My knife and sharpener."

"Just a knife?"

Shadow took the knife out of the pouch to touch the smooth, sharp, steel blade. "It's a 16 inch Frust blood Rambo Hibben III; it's great when I'm hunting and when I leave my marks."

"Marks?"

"In the woods, I make marks on the trees so I would always know where I'm at or just leave messages."

"Why would you leave messages?"

"I don't know I guess to see if anybody can decode it."

"Has anybody ever had?"

"No."

"What kind of marks do you make?"

"Marks that represents someone or something than I make a message. Like if I carve the symbol for my name than an eye; it means that I want to be found."

"That's smart," said Nightwing.

"Thanks, so what's in the belt?" asked Shadow as she eyed the utility belt.

"Stuff that'll keep me alive."

Shadow smile and Nightwing smile back, than there was an awkward silence. Until Shadow broke it.

"Look Nightwing, I know we're about to enter the game of life and death but I need to tell you this." Nightwing stayed silence and just stare at her masked eyes. "You've been an amazing guy; I mean I've never told anyone my parent's death. You're really sweet, kind, well you're amazing, and I really wish I didn't have to face you in the Death Games."

Nightwing notice that a tear fell down her cheek. 'I've never seen her cry before.' "Shadow I lo…" Nightwing was interrupted by the other players coming out of their rooms.

Than Ga came, "Follow me players."

They nodded and followed Ga; they stop in front of a door with a black cross. It reminded Nightwing of the Red Cross symbol on Earth. Once they entered there was a woman in a black robe with short white hair. Ga made the players sit down than the woman came with a big needle with something glowing in it. She approached Buzz and rolled up his sleeve than she inserts the needle in the middle of his arm. One of the glowing things enters Buzz's arm. The woman did everybody one by one than she finally reached Nightwing.

"What is that?" asked Nightwing as he watched her insert the glowing thing in his arm.

"They're tracking devices so they know where you at," said the woman as she remove the needle.

"Come on players," said Ga.

They got up from their seats and continued to follow Ga. Everybody's heart was racing when they saw Ki.

"Well players, today is the day," said Ki as he gave a creepy smile. "Now, players, behind these doors are where your journey in the Death Games begins. You all will be fighting to the death, so you should avoid mistakes, it may cost your life. Also, the winner is the last person standing. Any questions?" Nobody said anything, they just glared at him. "I wish you all the best of luck." Than Ki left and the doors opened.

The players slowly entered through the door and saw a large green field; not too far off is a forest. There were tall trees and lots of plants. Then they started to hear noises; is sounded like an angry lion, well, to Nightwing anyways. The doors slam shut, startling the players. 12 circles lit up.

"Players step in the circles," said Ki. They did as they were told; each of them standing in their own circle. "Now players, we'll be doing a count down from ten. Once completed our horn will blow; I advise you all not to take a step to early or the circle will blow."

'Like a landmine,' thought Nightwing as he looked at what was out there.

Than weapons, food, water, and supplies came out of the ground.

"Players these are the items you can all take and use in the games. We'll begin shortly," said Ki.

**~Mount Justice~**

"I can't believe this is happening," said Kid Flash.

"I know it feels like Nightwing just left us," said Artemis.

"I can't stand it!" yelled Superboy as he got and punch the mountain causing it to shake.

"Conner, what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy with concern in his voice.

"It's just that Nightwing is out there somewhere about to fight for life while we're here watching him. I mean, we're superheroes, why aren't we coming up with a plan to stop this before we lose Nightwing forever?"

Everybody knew that Superboy was right; Nightwing was about to enter the Death Games and they weren't doing anything.

Superman approach Superboy and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but there's nothing we can do."

"That's what you think," said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Wonder Girl.

"What Robin means is that all we can do now is pray for Nightwing to come home," said Batman giving Robin a glare.

"Yeah that's what I mean," said Robin.

**~Death Games~**

Nightwing waited patiently along with the others; his heart was beating rapidly. All he wanted to do is to get it over with and done.

"Players the countdown begins!" yelled Ki.

'This is it,' thought Nightwing.

"10!" said a male computer voice.

'I can't believe I'm about to fight for my life. But I can't kill the others, especially Shadow.'

"9!"

'I wish I told her that I have feelings for her. No, I don't have feelings for her… do I?'

"8!"

'Every time I'm with her it just feels right.'

"7!"

'Shadow did say she has feelings for me and everybody, including Batman, says I have feelings for her.'

"6!"

'But what am I going to do, there's only suppose to be one winner.'

"5!"

'And these dreams of Shadow dying, what if they come true?'

"4!"

'Every bone in my body is telling me to protect her.'

"3!"

Nightwing prepared himself to run than he looked at Shadow. She was doing the same than Shadow turned her attention to Nightwing. She mouths something.

'What is she telling me?'

"2!"

'Shadow, I wish I wasn't going against you.'

"1!"

'I hope my heart knows what it's doing.'

A loud horn buzzed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bird and Memories

A loud horn buzzed.

Nightwing started to run as fast as he could. The first thing he went to was a canteen that held an ocean, even though it looked like a normal one. Then he quickly grabs a sleeping bag that also includes a blanket that heats up and he got some rope; in case he had to sleep in a tree. As he went to grab some bread, a knife came flying towards him and passed his head by a centimeter. Nightwing saw that the knife came from Jen; who quickly grab more knives and left to get something else. Than Nightwing saw that Shadow and all the other girls were fighting for the bow and arrows but Shadow got the bow and left.

'I bet she's going to make her own arrows,' thought Nightwing as he grabbed a backpack that could fit the whole Batcave in it.

Nightwing looked around and saw the others fighting for items using weapons or their fists to win. He looked around and didn't see Shadow anymore.

'She must have gone into the woods already,' he thought than another knife came flying and landed in front of his feet. 'I better head there myself before I get injured or die.' So he started to run into the woods without being noticed. Nightwing stopped and looked back where he left the others. He took a deep breath and thought, 'So it begins.' He continued to run further into the woods.

**~Mount Justice~**

"Whoa! Did you guys see that knife?" yelled Flash.

"I know; luckily he dodged it," said Impulse.

"He's a bat, luck has nothing to do it," said Batgirl.

"Why did all the girls want the bow and arrows? I mean, there were other weapons but they went to the bow and arrows," said Bumblebee.

"Because the bow and arrow is so easy to use," said Kid Flash.

"No it's not!" yelled Artemis and Green Arrow.

"How hard can archery be?" said Kid Flash in his goofy voice.

"It's very hard, can you hit a bull's-eye from 100 feet with heavy winds?" asked Artemis with a smirk.

Kid Flash didn't say anything and just sank into his seat, his cheeks turning red. Everybody laughed.

"Wait, didn't Shadow take the bow?" said Rocket.

"That's right," said Miss Martian.

"But why just the bow?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Maybe Shadow wants the other players, including Nightwing, to lose and die in the Death Games," said Zatanna with anger in her voice.

"We don't know that Zee," said Beast Boy.

"How can we be sure," said Wonder Girl with concern in her voice.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" yelled Robin. "We shouldn't think like that. I don't think we should bad mouth Shadow; yes we know nothing about her but she might be our only chance to get Nightwing back."

"But Robin, you're forgetting one thing. There's only one winner and if Shadow does help Nightwing, what will happen when they go against each other?" said Zatanna coldly.

Robin just glare at her, but he took a deep breath. "Zee, I know we're all worried about Nightwing and want him to come home. But it won't do us any good if we keep arguing."

"You're right and I'm sorry," said Zatanna as her voice went quiet.

Than the Young Justice team gave each other a hug and pray for Nightwing to come back alive.

**~Death Games~**

Nightwing continues to run deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly he stop, his legs just stop moving. Nightwing decided to use this free time to study his surroundings.

'Let's see, there are trees, a lot of plants, so there has to be some water here somewhere,' thought Nightwing.

He started to walk while listening to the sounds of the forest; he heard a bird, or what he thinks is a bird, singing. Then Nightwing remembered something that his mother told him when he was five.

_Flashback_

_Little Richard Grayson__,__ or Dick__,__ was flying in the air. He felt his mother's soft__,__ gentle hands grab him and swing back to the platform._

_"Can we do it again Mami?" asked Dick jumping up and down._

_"Settle down my Robin," said the boy's mother as she knelt to his eye level and placed her hands on his shoulders. "How about we practice when your father gets back ok?"_

_"Mami bine__,__ unde este Tati?" __**(Okay mommy**__**,**__** where's daddy?)**_

_His mother smiled as she began to climb down the pole with her son following her. "Tata a mere la magazine. Si Dickey__,__ vorbesc Engleza." __**(Daddy went to the store. And Dickey**__**,**__** speak English.)**_

_"Oops, I'm sorry Mami__,__ I forgot."_

_"It's ok my little Robin," said the loving mother as she gave a kiss to her son's forehead; who gave a cute giggle._

_"Mami, can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it sweetie?" She again went down to his level._

_"Why do you call me Robin?" Dick tilted his head to the side looking so adorable._

_Mary gave a smile, "Well Dick, when you fly on the trapeze__,__ you remind me of a little robin flying." She noticed that her son wasn't convinced. "But there's another reason."_

_"Really? What is it?" asked the hyper boy._

_"When you were born, it was the first day of spring and the doctor brought you back to us. You were so small and fragile and the most beautiful baby we've ever seen. Then you started to squirm and open your eyes. Your father and I swore that you were smiling and laughing."_

_"Why was I smiling and laughing?"_

_"Well it appears that you were looking at the window and there was something there."_

_"Really?" asked Dick as his eyes reveal curiosity._

_"Yes."_

_"What was it? What was it?"_

_"Calm down Dick, well on the window was a bird and it was a robin."_

_"Wow," said Dick as his eyes sparkled__._

_Mary smiled, "your father and me believed the robin represents that you're going to do great things and fly."_

_"You really believe that Mami?"_

_"Yes, and Dick__,__ always remember that no matter what happens__,__ me and your father will always love you and be proud of you," said Mary as she picked up her son and held him close._

_"And that you and Tata will always be in my heart," said Dick as he move his head to where his mother's heart was beating._

_"Yes Dickey," she said__,__ than heard soft rhythmic breathing and noticed that her child had fallen asleep. She gave him another kiss, "Pentru totdeauna si intoteauna." __**(Forever and always.)**_

_Flashback ended_

Nightwing could feel tears stinging in his eyes but he refuse to let them fall. He continues to walk until a bird flew right in front of him and started to fly around him. He smiles at the small red bird, but he noticed that the bird was trying to tell him something.

"Hey little guy what are you saying?" asked Nightwing. 'Great I'm talking to birds.' Than the bird chirped something. "Ok, I guess I'll follow you." Nightwing followed the bird and started to feel silly, but he heard something. It sounded rapid like a river. 'There must be a river close by and this little bird is leading me to it.'

Before he knew it, Nightwing saw a crystal clear river. He removes his gloves to form a cup with his hands and put them in the river. He quickly took a drink and the water tasted cold and refreshing. Nightwing went through his backpack and took out his canteen and put it in the river. He started to look around for the bird again, but it was gone.

'I wonder where the bird went. Why did it help me?' thought Nightwing. 'Well I guess I should get going before trouble finds me.'

Nightwing put his canteen away than started to walk through the woods once again. He also looks around to see where the bird went, but nothing. Nightwing began to think about the bird and Shadow. He never realized how much he missed her. The bird reminded Nightwing of Shadow because she was always there to help him out, but now, she could be anywhere. His heart began to ache every time Shadow popped up in his head and his dreams.

'I need to find her. I need to tell her my feelings. I need to make sure she's safe.'

**What do you think? I'm now open for any ideas that should happen to Nightwing, Shadow, or any of your favorite players in the Death Games. Also for the Justice League and Young Justice team. You know****,**** arguments****,**** or planning****,**** or maybe some jealousy of Shadow. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews and ideas. I'm still open for ideas, but right know I need to decide which player Nightwing teams up with first or who dies. Open for any suggestions. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11: Monsters and Sleep

Nightwing continue to walk until he heard a snap. His bat skills kick in as he hid in the bushes. He took a peek through the bushes, Nightwing started to hear what sounded like footsteps. They sounded like they're running away. Nightwing saw a figure all in black.

'Shadow?' thought Nightwing as his eyes widen. Without thinking Nightwing step out of the bushes and started running after the figure. "Shadow! Shadow!"

The figure stop and turned around, "Nightwing?"

Nightwing knew it was Shadow, he can never forget her beautiful face and body. Nightwing smile cause he was with her. He started to run towards her, but Shadow pulled out her bow and took out a homemade arrow and shot. The arrow went past Nightwing's head than he heard something moan in pain. He turned around and saw a big animal: it had antlers like a deer, the body of a hog, the head of a lion, and the legs of a horse. Nightwing saw the arrow right between the eyes of the beast, than he felt something, no someone grab his hand.

"We got to get out of here," said Shadow in a panic voice.

"Why?"

"Cause of that."

Nightwing than saw a stampede of the same beast running towards them. Nightwing felt Shadow dragging him and he started to run himself but didn't let go of Shadow's hand. They ran through the forest, passing every tree. Nightwing notice some big rocks and the beasts were coming closer, he reach to his belt and took out a birdarang and threw it at a tree. The birdarang exploded and the tree branch fell in front of the beasts.

"Nice one," said Shadow.

"Thanks," said Nightwing.

But the beasts jumped over the branch and continued chasing them. Nightwing knew they had to shake them, than at the corner of his eye he saw the little red bird and it was telling him something. Nightwing stop and made sure Shadow stop too.

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow.

"We need to go this way," said Nightwing as he started to run griping Shadow's hand.

Nightwing continues to follow the bird, he also checks on Shadow to see if she's ok. They continued to run, than the bird was gone and Nightwing saw a cliff so he tried to stop. Shadow saw the cliff to and tried to stop too. They stop just in time.

"Great a dead-end," said Nightwing.

"Maybe not," said Shadow.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, but can you give me a boost?"

"Sure," said Nightwing as he crouch down and cupped his hands. "Where to?"

"Up," said Shadow as she put her foot into Nightwing's hand. Nightwing threw Shadow up in the air, she grab a vine and landed back on the ground. "Here use this to swing across." Shadow gave Nightwing the vine.

"Wait what about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Shadow I can't leave you."

"And I don't want to leave you."

"Then come with me."

"I can't, not just yet."

"Why?"

"Because I need to finish something that my father started. And I want you to come with me Nightwing but it's too dangerous and I don't want to lose you."

Nightwing saw a tear fell down Shadow's cheek, "Shadow I lo…"

The beasts were heading towards them, Shadow kiss Nightwing on the cheek than push him across. Nightwing quickly got up and threw the vine back, but it broke.

"Don't worry Nightwing! We'll find each other again and I know this because my heart is telling me this!" yelled Shadow as she started to run from the beasts again.

Nightwing stare at Shadow running than she was gone again. He fell on his hands and knees.

'Shadow, why did you have to leave me again? But I know you didn't want to? I don't know what you have to do for your father, but I bet you'll find peace if you do. I can't believe she kissed me on my cheek. And yes Shadow, my heart is also telling that we'll find each other again. But this time I'm going to find you first and I'm going to tell you how much you mean to me.'

At that last thought, Nightwing smile and stood up. He stared at the spot Shadow was standing before she push him. Than Nightwing made his way into the forest and still has that smile on his face.

**Mount Justice**

Zatanna watch as the camera went to Nightwing and she saw how he chase Shadow. Hot tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them. She saw Nightwing's smile when he saw her.

'Even when we were together, he never smiled like that,' she thought. Zatanna let one tear fall down her cheek when she saw Nightwing and Shadow holding hands again. 'I don't if my heart can handle it if Nightwing loves her.'

Batgirl watch as her eyes widen when Shadow shot that arrow, but she was glad that it didn't hit Nightwing. Batgirl started to think when they started dating; they always laugh at everything. She couldn't remember why they broke up, her heart ache when she saw Nightwing and Shadow holding hands.

'He looks so happy, I've never seen him smile like that to any other girl. Maybe it's time I accept that Nightwing might have found his true love,' thought Batgirl.

Artemis watch as her little brother run from the beasts, they were terrifying.

'Shadow is a great with the bow and arrows, Nightwing looks so happy when he's with her. I wish they didn't have to be in the game of life and death,' thought Artemis.

"Shadow I lo…" said Nightwing.

But they saw the beast and Shadow push him, "Don't worry Nightwing! We'll find each other again and I know this because my heart is telling me this!" Than Shadow ran with the beasts following her.

"Wow, I can't believe Shadow did that," said Superboy.

"But she only did it to keep Nightwing safe," said Miss Martian.

"I wonder what her father wanted to do?" ponder Wonder Girl.

"I guess we'll never know," said Blue Beetle.

"Hey guys did Nightwing almost said he loves her?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, and I wonder what that kiss meant," said Rocket.

"Do you think Nightwing is in love?" said Beast Boy.

Everybody stare at Beast Boy and thought about what he said.

"I think he is," said Artemis.

"I agreed, me and Nightwing go way back. And I never seen him act like that to any girl," said Kid Flash.

"Well whatever Nightwing decides, we should respect his wishes," said Aqualad.

Everybody except Zatanna nodded in agreement, at the back of the room is where Batman and Robin are talking.

"So Batman what's the deal with Nightwing and Shadow?" asked Robin.

"He has feelings for her," said Batman.

"So does this mean that I'm going to have a big sister?" asked Robin in a joking voice.

Batman smirk and gave a low chuckle. "We'll see."

**Death Games**

Nightwing wander throughout the woods than he notice it was getting dark.

'I better find a place to sleep and maybe eat,' thought Nightwing as his stomach growl.

Nightwing than found a tree; it reminded him of an oak tree. He went through his utility belt and pulled out his grappling hook. Nightwing shot it up in the tree branch and climb up, he found a steady branch. He went through the backpack and pulled out the sleeping bag; he laid it out on the branch. Nightwing took out the rope and tied the top and bottom of the sleeping bag, he crawled in and made himself comfortable. He went through his bag and took out Alfred's cookies; some were crumble and started to eat. He only had two cookies so he grab two slices of bread and his canteen. As Nightwing was eating he stare at the sky, he knew it was fake but it was better than nothing. Than Nightwing heard a familiar voice.

"Hello players."

Nightwing knew it was Ki, than Ki's face appear on the sky.

"I've forgotten to mention this players, but every time when it's dark. I'll be appearing to announce the deaths we had today," said Ki with a smile that send chills down Nightwing's spine. "For the first time in history of the Death Games; we had no deaths on the first day of the Death Games. So congratulations players, but tomorrow is another day. Till then."

Than Ki disappear, Nightwing sigh in relief.

'I'm glad nobody died today, but Ki is right tomorrow is another day. I'm going to have to be careful and stay focus so I can stay alive and find Shadow. Don't worry Shadow, my heart is still telling me that we'll find each other.'

At that last thought, Nightwing made sure his utility belt was within his reach. He put his canteen back in the backpack than he place the pack under his head.

'No the comfiest pillow, but it'll do for now.'

Nightwing stares at the sky and slowly his white lens on his domino mask shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't been updating fast. Forgive me. I'm upset that I'm starting school again so which means it'll take time for me to update again. Anyways I love you all for reading my story and reviewing, it makes me so happy that everybody loves it.**

Chapter 12: Friend or Foe

Nightwing woke up an hour before the "sun" rise; he decided to travel in the trees. For some strange reason it reminded him of Gotham and Bludhaven. He enjoyed the breeze touching his face as he went branch to branch. Nightwing decided to head the same direction Shadow went, although she could be anywhere. But Nightwing wasn't going to give up. He started to remember what Shadow said:

_"It's a 16 inch Frust blood Rambo Hibben III; it's great when I'm hunting and when I leave my marks."_

_"Marks?"_

_"In the woods, I make marks on the trees so I would always know where I'm at or just leave messages."_

_"Why would you leave messages?"_

_"I don't know I guess to see if anybody can decode it."_

_"Has anybody ever had?"_

_"No."_

_"What kind of marks do you make?"_

_"Marks that represents someone or something than I make a message. Like if I carve the symbol for my name than an eye; it means that I want to be found."_

'Her marks, of course Shadow leaves marks so she'll know where she is,' thought Nightwing. 'Once I get to where we departed, I'll go back to the ground and look for her marks.'

Nightwing stopped and saw the cliff where Shadow pushed him across. He jump off the tree branch, did a flip, and landed in a crouch. Nightwing took out his grappling gun and shot it at a tree branch, he made sure the line was secure and swung across. He landed, retracted the grappling hook, and started to walk. Nightwing studied his surroundings, but it was all the same.

'Batman always told me to study the little things and triple check everything. Now I need to think like Shadow. Let's see… she's definitely a hunter, so she knows how to track, attack, protect, and leave a trail without anybody noticing. She's a very clever girl, but also beautiful. But I can't sidetrack, even though it's true.'

Nightwing heard a snap. He quickly hid behind a tree. He peeked his head out and saw a bulky figure. He reached for his Eskrima sticks and watched the figure. Nightwing notices the figure has a buzz cut.

'Buzz,' thought Nightwing. 'I better keep my distance. He could be dangerous.'

Buzz was heading towards Nightwing, but then they heard a scream. Buzz smile and started to run to find the source of that scream.

'Yep, he's dangerous and I better go help that person.' At that last thought Nightwing followed Buzz but kept his distance. 'Maybe the person screaming is Shadow. No it can't be her, she won't scream even if she's in danger.' Another scream echoed in the forest, Nightwing could tell it was a woman.

Then he heard, "Buzz! Help me! Please!"

Nightwing saw Buzz has stopped so he climb a tree and went to a branch where he can see. He saw Kindle in quick sand; the sand was up to her waist. Buzz was standing above her.

"Buzz please help me!" said Kindle as tears where falling down her cheek.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Buzz.

"Please Buzz, I have a little sister at home. She's only six and she's blind," sobbed Kindle.

"And?"

"And my parents are barely home to take care of her. I'm all she's got."

"Your story is so touching. But Kindle, I'm here to win the Death Games."

"Buzz, please, I can help you," said Kindle sounding desperate.

"You're no use to me, besides, you can die a painless death," said Buzz with an evil smirk and started to walk away.

"NO! BUZZ DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kindle saw Buzz disappear and she started to move around. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"Kindle don't move!" yelled Nightwing.

"Wh-who said that?"

"It's me, Nightwing."

"Where are you?"

"Above you." Kindle looked up and saw him on a tree branch, a smile of hope appear on her face. "Don't worry, I'll get you out. Don't move or you'll sink faster."

Nightwing took out his grappling hook and put the hook on the branch. He made sure it was secure on the branch and his belt. Then he jumped off the branch and he stopped about two to three feet above her. The sand was above her stomach.

"Can you reach?"

Kindle raised her arms at Nightwing but she could barely reach him. "No, I can't." Kindle said as fear came back to her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out. I promise." Nightwing then hung upside done and wrap his legs around the line. "Ok, try now."

Kindle's finger tips were touching Nightwing's finger tips. Nightwing rose up to his belt and pulled the line out. The line extended and Nightwing tried again for her, this time Kindle could touch his hands. With all his strength Nightwing pulled Kindle out of the quicksand. Her head was touching his stomach.

"Kindle, I need you to push the button on my grappling hook," said Nightwing as he kept her from falling.

"Where is it?"

"It's on my belt."

"I see it."

"Good, now push it and it'll take us up to the tree."

"Ok," she said than she pushed the button.

They went up; Kindle had a tight grip on Nightwing. Once they reach the tree Kindle grabs the branch and hoisted herself up. Kindle helps Nightwing up too and they sit on the branch.

"Are you ok?" asked Nightwing as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to you," said Kindle with a smile, but it turns into a frown when she sees her outfit is cover in wet quicksand. "Oh no, my outfit is ruin."

"Don't worry, there's a stream nearby. We can get your cloths washed there," said Nightwing.

"We?" asked Kindle as she gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, unless you just want to go by yourself."

"No, no, no, come on let's go."

Nightwing and Kindle got down from the tree and headed towards the stream. Once they arrive, Nightwing gives Kindle his blanket because she lost all of her stuff in the quicksand. Kindle quickly washes her clothes while Nightwing makes a clothes line and gets out some bread for him and her. So… they sit by the stream eating bread and waiting for Kindle's clothes to dry.

"So how did you get in that quicksand anyways?" asked Nightwing.

"Well, I was walking and then all the sudden. I fell," said Kindle.

"You fell like it appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes, you know we called that invisible quicksand on Zvirtrus."

"You have them on your home planet?"

"Yeah, I never thought I would see any here." Nightwing nodded. "Nightwing, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you saved me?"

"Because it's what I do."

"Oh, right, you're a superhero."

"Yeah, except I don't have any superpowers."

"But you're still a hero. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"So where does it leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to separate our ways or do you want to team up?"

Nightwing was surprise at what she said and he started to think. 'Maybe she can help me find Shadow.'

"Nightwing, I know we barely know each other, but I can be useful to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I may not look like it but I'm good at cooking."

'She reminds me of M'gann,' thought Nightwing. "Kindle, you're a nice girl and all, but I'm looking for Shadow."

"Oh, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'll help you," said Kindle as she pets his back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, consider it a payment for you saving me."

Nightwing smiles, "Alright Kindle, but do you swear you won't kill me?"

"I swear, do you swear you won't kill me?"

"I swear. I'm a hero, it's against the rules."

Then Nightwing and Kindle shook hands.

"So what do we do know?" asked Kindle.

"We wait till your clothes dry, and then we're going to look for Shadow."

"How do we do that?"

"By looking for Shadow's marks."

**Hope you enjoyed! And thank you to Stronger123 for Kindle. I also want to thank 3DPhantom for being my ****beta reader for this story. You're doing a great job :) I'm still open for ideas for who should join Nightwing and Kindle, who should die, Justice League and Young Justice teams drama, or Shadow and Nightwing love stuff. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I****'m taking forever to update. So sorry. With school and trying to keep my other stories update is hard. This chapter took me awhile, anyways hope you enjoy. Please review and I'll update faster. My goal is to get 200 reviews. I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Rest In Peace

Nightwing walks towards a small campfire with wood in his hands. He places the wood on the ground and gives a look of surprise when his sees a Dutch oven over the campfire. Then Nightwing saw Kindle open the lid and stir it with a spoon.

"Hey Kindle."

"Hmm," said Kindle, not taking her eyes off the Dutch oven.

"Where did you get the pot and spoon?" Nightwing asked as he sat down.

"My little sister sent it to me from Zvirtrus."

"I thought you lost all of your stuff in the quicksand," said Nightwing as his eyebrow made an arch of "what?"

"I did, the pot and spoon transform into capsules. So I can carry them everywhere I go."

"I see."

Kindle got up and cut a strip of fish that Nightwing caught. She put it in the pot and grabbed some red berries; she squeezed the juice out of the berries.

"What are you making?" asked Nightwing.

"It's a fish stew that I always made for my family," said Kindle with a smile.

"Smells good."

"Thanks, I always wanted to be a cook. But now that I'm here, it seems to be just a dream."

"Kindle, it'll be ok." He placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I want to believe you, but it's hard."

"I know but we need to be strong. Do it for your sister."

Kindle nodded her head. Then, she removed the pot and gave it a quick stir. She took one taste.

"It's done."

"Can I have a taste?"

"Sure," she got some stew on the spoon and held it to his lips.

Nightwing slurped the stew and his taste buds exploded. "Kindle, this is amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"I taught myself, my parents are barely home, so I had to make something for my sister and me to eat."

"I see. You know, I have a friend back home trying to learn how to cook. You remind me of her."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, because I remember the good times we hand. And no, because I miss her, my friends, and family."

Kindle placed her hand on top of his. "I understand."

They ate the stew till there was nothing left. Nightwing and Kindle packed their gear and searched for a place to sleep. They were walking in silence until…

"So Nightwing, what are you going to do once you find Shadow?" asked Kindle with curiosity in her voice.

"First thing I'm going to do is hug her and never let go. Then I'm going to tell Shadow how I feel about her."

"What about the rules of the Death Games? I mean, there can only be one winner."

"It's not going to stop me from finding her," said Nightwing with determination in his voice.

"You must really like Shadow."

"I do."

Kindle was about to say something, but Nightwing stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"See that?"

"No."

"Come on," Nightwing went to a tree and Kindle saw something on it. "Kindle, Shadow has been here."

"How do you know?"

"See these symbols?" He pointed and Kindle nodded her head. "They're Shadow's marks. She told me she leaves them so she always knows where she's at and so she can leave messages."

"Messages?"

"Yes, so she can see if I can decode it."

"Can you?"

"I need to think." Nightwing studied the symbols. 'Ok, the first one looks like a bird. It looks very familiar.'

"Nightwing?"

"Yes Kindle?"

"Isn't that your symbol?"

Nightwing look at it again, "You're right, so the message is for me."

"I think Shadow knew you would follow her."

He nodded and saw the next symbol, it's a hand. 'It could mean five or stop. Hold on, Batman would always put his hand out like that to tell me to wait. So this symbol means wait.'

Then he saw four straight lines close together. 'It can't be the number four, it's the word for.' And the last symbol is a black circle with a heart in the middle with black squiggle lines surrounding the circle. 'Shadow.'

"Did you figure it out?" asked Kindle becoming curious.

"Yes."

"What does it say?"

"It says Nightwing wait for me," said Nightwing as he translated the last symbol.

Kindle didn't know what to do or say, so she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "So now what do we do?"

"I'm still going to find her, you don't have to come."

"Are you kidding, I want to see what happens with you two," said Kindle giving a smile.

Nightwing smile back but it disappeared when they heard a scream. "Let's go."

They headed towards the source of the scream, Nightwing told Kindle to stay quiet and she nodded. They saw Saill and Mac surrounded by a giant tarantula. Zals was trap in a web and couldn't get free.

"We need to help them," whispered Kindle.

"Agreed. Kindle, go free Zals while I help Saill and Mac."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Use this," Nightwing took out a heat laser from his belt and gave it to Kindle. "Push the button and the laser will heat up the web and let Zals free. Be careful not to burn yourself or Zals."

Kindle took the laser, "I will, as long as you be careful with that creature." But she noticed that Nightwing wasn't there. 'Where did he go?' She left it alone and went to help Zals.

Nightwing saw Mac using a stick to defend himself and Saill from the tarantula. Until the tarantula grab the stick and snap it into two. Saill grab a rock and threw it at its head. The tarantula made a squealing sound like it was in pain. Mac and Saill continued to throw rocks at it and the spider was beginning to back away. They thought they were in the clear, but the tarantula suddenly spit something out of its mouth and it hit Mac in the chest. Mac found himself trapped against a rocky wall and with a sticky substance on top of him. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The tarantula made a sound of victory, and then it turned its attention towards Saill.

It got closer and closer till the tarantula had cornered him. Saill tries not to be scared, but it was easier said than done. Nightwing chose that moment to attack. He took out his Eskrima sticks and combined them into a staff. He jumped in the air and smacked the tarantula with his staff. It turned its attention to Nightwing and debated on who to take. The tarantula was about to eat Saill, but Nightwing stepped in front of him and attack it. Meanwhile, Kindle went to Zals.

"Kindle, is that you?" asked Zals as she tries to get free.

"Yeah and don't worry Zals, I'll get you out."

She used the laser and carefully cut the web. Zals was free.

"Thank you," said Zals as she hugged Kindle.

"No problem, but we need to help the guys," said Kindle, breaking from the hug.

"Agreed."

"Come on, we need to free Mac."

"Ok."

Nightwing struggle with the tarantula; it started to shoot webs at him, but he dodged them. Nightwing broke his staff back into Eskrima sticks and attack the tarantula's legs. The tarantula grew angry and spit a gooey ball at Nightwing. He missed it by centimeters, than Nightwing notice it melted a hole in a tree.

'Great, it spits acid,' thought Nightwing as he rolled his eyes. He continued to dodge the acid spitballs. 'I don't know how long I can last.'

"Nightwing, over here!" yelled a voice that Nightwing knew as Mac's. Nightwing flipped his way towards Mac's voice. "Nightwing! Bring that monster in the canyon!"

"Okay!"

Nightwing made sure the tarantula was following him when he reached the canyon. He didn't see Mac anywhere. Suddenly, the tarantula shot a web ball at his feet. Nightwing quickly took a step back, but the tarantula used the opportunity to pounce on him, and it succeeded. It pined his arms and revealed it's fangs to him. Nightwing's eyes widen as he sees a green substance come out of its mouth.

'Poison.'

The tarantula was about to bite him but something green hit it. Nightwing could feel its weight lift. He used to opportunity to kick it off of him. Then, he stood up and saw Zals standing there. He looked up and saw Mac, Kindle, and Saill at the top with a big boulder. He noticed that the boulder was falling, Nightwing grabbed Zals and tackled her to the ground. He used his body to protect her. The tarantula was about to eat them, but the boulder landed on top on it and more rocks began to fall on top of the tarantula.

Nightwing looked up to make sure the coast was clear. He stood up and look at Zals. "Zals, are you ok?"

Zals sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nightwing helped her up, "Thanks for the save."

"No problem, and thanks for saving and helping us."

"You're welcome, come on let's get back to the others."

"But how?" Zals questioned.

Nightwing took out his grappling hook and shot it at the ledge. Then he grabbed Zals and they went up. Nightwing and Zals met the others.

"You guys ok?" asked Kindle.

"We're fine," said Zals.

"So what happened?" asked Nightwing.

"Me and Zals were walking and we found Saill running. He ran past us and we saw that monster chasing him. So we started to run," said Mac.

"As we were running, that creature shot a web. I wasn't paying attention and I got caught," said Zals.

"Mac and I stop to help her, but we couldn't get the web off, so Mac and I started to fight the beast. You know the rest," said Saill.

"Wow, it's a good thing we're ok," said Kindle.

Nightwing nodded. He heard a quiet twig snap and quickly became alert. He took out a bird-a-rang.

"Nightwing, what's wrong?" asked Zals.

Nightwing put his index finger to his lips and the others nodded. He closed his eyes and listened very carefully to his surroundings. Then he threw his bird-a-rang at a tree.

"Nightwing, why did you do that?" asked Mac.

"Cause we're not alone," said Nightwing.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a voice.

"He's right."

"Buzz," said everybody but Nightwing.

"Surprised to see me?" Buzz asked. Then he saw Kindle. "Hey, I thought I killed you."

"Well you thought wrong," hissed Kindle.

"I did, but this time I'll make sure of it," said Buzz as he got closer.

Nightwing stepped in front of the others, "Why are you doing this?"

"So I can win."

"Buzz, our lives are at stake. We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should work together."

"And do what?"

"End the Death Games for good."

"Sorry Nightwing, I need the money."

Then Buzz took out a knife and threw it. Everybody ducked and Buzz choose now to attack. Nightwing got up and punched Buzz in the face. Buzz recovered and ran towards Zals. Nightwing threw a bird-a-rang at Buzz's feet.

"Let's go!" yelled Nightwing.

They ran through the woods, following Nightwing. Buzz was right on their tails. He took out another knife and threw it. The knife hit Mac's leg, he screamed and fell on his hands and knees. Nightwing, Kindle, Zals, and Saill went back to him.

"Go, go without me," said Mac, his voice full of pain.

"We're not leaving you," said Zals.

"Zals is right," said Nightwing as he picked up Mac bridal style. "Let's go!"

They ran, but it felt like they were going nowhere. Buzz was still chasing them. Nightwing knew they had to shake him, but how? Then an idea came to him. Nightwing stopped. Kindle, Zals, and Saill gave him a confused glance.

"Get Mac out of here," said Nightwing as he put Mac on his feet.

"What about you?" asked Kindle as she and Zals took Mac.

"I'll be fine, now go," said Nightwing.

They nodded and started to run. Nightwing took out his Eskrima sticks and prepared to fight.

"I see they abandoned you," said Buzz.

"They didn't abandon me, I told them to leave," growled Nightwing.

"Oh, did you tell Shadow to abandon you?"

"Shadow didn't abandon me."

"Then where is she?" Nightwing said nothing, but glared at Buzz. "Exactly; you have nothing to say. Once I'm done with you, I'm going after her."

"Don't you dare you touch her," hissed Nightwing, his voice was cold.

"Or what? You know you shouldn't tell anybody that you have feelings for someone. It just shows that you have a weakness."

"You have weaknesses too."

"Yeah, but I don't tell anybody."

Buzz threw a punch, Nightwing blocked it with his left Eskrima stick. Nightwing kicked Buzz in the stomach. Buzz took a few steps back, and he took out the kusarigama. Nightwing quickly combined his Eskrima sticks to a staff. Buzz began to swing it over his head than threw it at Nightwing. He used his staff to avoid the attack. Buzz repeated the process and Nightwing was blocking it. But Buzz pulled the kusarigama towards him and it hit Nightwing's side. Nightwing grabbed his side and he saw blood dripping. Buzz smile and began to laugh.

"Looks like the mighty has fallen," chuckle Buzz.

"I'm not done yet," said Nightwing.

"You will be soon," said Buzz as he raised the kusarigama and was about to release it.

But Saill came out of nowhere and grabbed Buzz. Nightwing was about to help him but he felt hands grab him. He saw Kindle and Zals dragging him away and Saill threw Buzz to the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Nightwing.

"Getting you out of here," said Zals.

"Where's Mac?"

"He's safe," said Kindle.

Buzz took out some bolos and threw them. The bolos wrapped around Kindle; she fell to the ground. Nightwing and Zals hurried to cut her free. Buzz came up and he took out what looked like a gun. Nightwing's eyes widened in fear as he tried to free Kindle, but his side was burning. He ignored the pain and finally set Kindle free. He and the girls were about to leave, but Buzz was in front of them and ha aimed his gun at them.

"Goodbye," said Buzz with an evil grin on his face.

"NO!" yelled Saill as he grabbed Buzz's wrist and aimed the gun away from them.

They began to struggle, but Buzz managed to get free. He aimed his gun and fired. The gunshot echoed and Nightwing saw Saill standing there, blood is flowing down his chest. Saill fell to his knees and then to the ground. Nightwing, Kindle, and Zals saw Saill's eyes staring in fear.

Buzz chuckled, "One down, eleven more to go."

Nightwing, Kindle, and Zals alone. They stared at Saill's body and they knew he was gone. Buzz was laughing at the sight, Nightwing looks at Buzz and anger came over him. He stood up, but his side was burning. Nightwing ignore the pain, he gave Buzz a deadly batglare. Buzz look at him, and he gave a 'what you going do about it' look. Nightwing strut towards him than gave Buzz a punch across the face. Buzz turn his head and threw a punch back, but Nightwing block it.

"How could you!" hissed Nightwing.

"How could I what?" asked Buzz in a mocking voice.

"You know exactly what! How could you kill somebody?!"

"I'm doing it for the money. And in order to get that money, I need to destroy the competition." Buzz gave a roadhouse kick, Nightwing block it.

"It's wrong!"

"Who cares? Or do you care?" Nightwing said nothing, just stare at him with his cold glare. "That's right, a superheroes number one rule: never kill. Well Nightwing, how do expect to get out of here alive if you don't kill."

"I will make it out of here alive and put an end to the Death Games!"

"To bad, I won't let you live."

Nightwing kick Buzz in the stomach and keep punching him in the face. Nightwing notice that he and Buzz were at a cliff. Than he heard rushing water and notice how close he and Buzz are getting.

"Buzz, we need to stop fighting!" yelled Nightwing.

"I won't stop till you're dead," hissed Buzz as he punch Nightwing across the face. Than he kneed him in the stomach.

Nightwing felt his side burning in pain, but he had to be strong. He stood up with power written on his face. "Sorry Buzz, I don't die easily."

"It's alright, I love a challenge. Know I think about, I wonder if all those stories of Shadow are true?"

"You seen her fight, she's equal to me."

"That's true, but those aren't the stories I'm talking about," said Buzz as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Nightwing as he secretly gave a confuse look.

"Shadow's a great lover."

"What?!" Nightwing's eyes widen in surprise.

"Shadow has sex with every man, so she get whatever she wants. She's using you so she can win the Death Games."

"You're wrong!" hissed Nightwing.

"You feelings for her is causing you not to see the truth. Shadow is nothing but a manipulator. She's pretending to have feelings for you." Buzz threw a punch.

"Shut up!" yelled Nightwing as he caught the punch and gave him a kick to the stomach. "You're wrong Buzz. She's not a manipulator and she's not pretending she has feelings for me."

"How can you be for sure?"

"Because I know her heart has the feeling as mine."

With that said Nightwing turn around and started to head back to Zals, Kindle, and Saill's body. Buzz stood up and took out his gun.

"To bad you won't find out," said Buzz as he place his finger on the trigger.

Nightwing heard a click and turn to find Buzz pointing his gun at him. Nightwing was about to jump out of the way until...

"NIGHTWING DUCK!" yelled a voice.

Nightwing did so and saw an orange goo flew. It hit Buzz in the face; Buzz began to yell and tries to remove the goo. But Buzz took a few steps back and lost his footing at the cliff. Buzz fell backwards, Nightwing ran to the edge to see if he can help or save Buzz. Even though Buzz is an evil man, Nightwing saves the good and the bad. Once he reach the edge of the cliff, he sees nothing but the river at the bottom. Nightwing looks to see if Buzz will resurface but nothing.

"Nightwing, are you ok?" asked the voice.

"Mac? Is that you?" asked Nightwing removing his attention from the river.

"Yeah, it's me," said Mac with pain in his voice. Which reminded Nightwing of his side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and Buzz here and I thought you needed help."

"Thanks Mac, you saved my life."

"Hey you saved me, so we're even."

"Yeah," said Nightwing than he look down at the river.

"Is he alive?" asked Mac in a shaky voice.

"I don't know."

Nightwing and Mac stare at the river to see if Buzz comes out. But nothing happen, they're not sure if Buzz died or if he survived. Nightwing began to wonder about Saill's death than Shadow.

'Buzz is wrong, Shadow does have feelings for me. I don't know about those rumors about her, but I bet she has an explanation. And I'm not going to ask her, unless she wants to tell me. Shadow, I will find you no matter what happens. I just want you safe in my arms.'

**That's the end of this ****chapter, hope you like it. I also want to thank and give credit for 3D Phantom, who gave the idea about Buzz falling off the cliff. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The New Team

The sky is pitch black, except for the "stars". Nightwing, Mac, Zals, and Kindle sat around a campfire to stay warm from the wind. None of them could sleep after what Buzz did and how he tried to kill them. After Buzz fell off the cliff, Zals and Kindle found Nightwing and Mac. They help them to a safer place, Zals then made a green substance for Nightwing's side. Nightwing couldn't believe how fast it was working. Zals used the green substance for Mac's leg and wrap it up. Before they knew it, Mac was walking again.

"Hey Zals, what was that stuff you used on me and Mac?" asked Nightwing.

"its call Dziedet. All it does is help your white blood cells heal the wound faster," said Zals.

"That's amazing," said Kindle.

"How did you make it? I mean you don't have the same stuff on your home planet," said Mac.

"Well on Leaf, I learn so many things on plants. I just didn't learn types, I learned how to see if a plant has the same healing powers as any other plant," said Zals.

"Well, you're doing a great job," said Nightwing.

"Thanks," said Zals.

"So, Nightwing, there's something I want to ask you." said Mac.

"What is it?"

"Ok after the bell rang for the Death Games to began, I notice that you and Shadow were the first to grab your stuff and go. Have you met Shadow after that?"

"I did, she was running away from a creature. I saw her and ran after her. Before I knew it, we were running for our lives. But when we reached a cliff, Shadow grabbed a vine and gave it to me. I didn't want to leave her alone, and I wanted to tell her how I feel. But before I could say anything, Shadow gave me a kiss to the cheek and pushed me across. She told me we'll find each other again."

"Aww, true love," said Kindle and Zals.

"Way to go man," said Mac.

"Thanks, that's why I'm looking for her. And I don't care about the rules to the Death Games, I'm going to find her and keep her safe," said Nightwing.

Before anyone could say anything Ki appear on the sky.

"Greetings players. I hope you're having a wonderful time in the Death Games," said Ki as he smiled an evil grin. "Well today has been an interesting day, there has been one death. Saill from the planet Tug. He was shot to death."

Than the screen shows the death of Saill, the group looked away.

Nightwing could feel anger boiling up in his stomach. 'How could Buzz do this?'

"Well players, that's all for today. Take care." Than Ki disappear.

"Wait I thought Buzz died," said Kindle.

"We're not for sure," said Nightwing.

"So he could be alive?" said Zals in a shaky voice.

"He could be or maybe they didn't find his body," said Mac.

"Who knows but just to be safe, we'll have to take turns staying on guard," said Nightwing.

"Agreed," said Mac, Zals, and Kindle.

"Can I take the first watch?" asked Mac.

"Why do you want to go first?" asked Kindle.

"Cause once I fall asleep, I'll never wake up till morning."

"In that case take first watch," said Nightwing. "And if anything goes wrong, wake me up."

"Ok," said Mac.

"Wait shouldn't Mac use a weapon?" asked Zals.

"Are you worried about me cutie?" Zals began to blush. "Don't worry, I have powers."

"You do?" asked Kindle.

"Yeah, I can make a gooey substance that sticks to people like a fly trap," said Mac.

"That's what you used on Buzz?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah. Well, now that you know you don't have to worry about me, you guys go to sleep," said Mac.

"Okay. Mac, stay on watch for three hours. Zals, you'll go next than Kindle and me. Does everybody understand?" They nodded. "Good, now let's rest."

**Watchtower**

Zatanna sat on her bed flipping through a magic book that she already read. She looked up and saw a picture of her and Nightwing, but he was younger and had the persona of Robin.

'We took that when we first started dating,' thought Zatanna as she grabbed the photo and traced his face. 'Why did we break up? I wish it never happen, but it did. I just have to accept the fact that we weren't meant to be. But I know we'll always be friends. After what happened to that Saill; Nightwing didn't know him that well, but he doesn't want anybody to die or get hurt. He has a big heart.'

Zatanna put the photo away, looked at the mirror that she was clutching, and chuckled.

'I'm not crying. I guess I'm finally moving on. Nightwing, please come back home, we miss you. Please don't leave us.'

**Death Games**

Nightwing watched the woods, hoping to see her coming to him. But nothing. All he wants is Shadow to come back.

'I wonder what she's doing?' thought Nightwing. 'I wonder if she misses me.' Nightwing heard a scream. 'Not again.'

"Mat, Kindle, Zals wake up somebody's in trouble," said Nightwing as he shook them awake.

"Who?" asked Mat.

"I don't know, but they need help. Let's go!" yelled Nightwing.

They ran towards the source of the scream and it kept getting louder and louder.

"SCAR!" screamed a voice.

Than Nightwing heard a splash, "There in the water!"

The sun was beginning to rise and they saw Jen with her leg wrapped in a bandage and sitting on a rock. Scar lay in the water, he has a hand on his left shoulder. In front of him is a scorpion like creature; it has the tail, legs, and claws of a scorpion but has a body of a horse and a head of rattlesnake.

"What do we do?" asked Kindle.

"Zals, Kindle get to Jen and take her back to camp. You still have that stuff that fixed me and Mac up, right?" asked Nightwing.

"Yes, I do," said Zals.

"Mac, you and me will deal with that creature." Mac nodded. "Let's do this."

Kindle and Zals made their way towards Jen. Nightwing and Mac decided to sneak up on the creature. Nightwing took out a taser; he saw Mac took out bolos. The creature got its tail ready to strike Scar, but Mac threw his bolos at the creature's legs. The creature turned and saw Nightwing and Mac, it went towards Mac. Nightwing ran and did a flip and dropkicked on the creature's back, he took his taser and stuck it in the creature's neck. The creature fell to the ground.

"Huh that was easy," said Mac.

"Mac?" Asked Scar.

"Yeah."

Nightwing went to him, "Are you ok?"

"Nightwing, good to see you. I'm fine, it's Jen, I'm worried about her," said Scar as he tried to turn his head. "Where is she?"

"Zals and Kindle took her to our camp," said Mac.

"Zals will get her fix up," said Nightwing.

"That's good," said Scar.

They heard the monster growl.

"Nightwing can we go now, before it wakes up?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, Scar can you walk?"

"Yes."

Nightwing gave his hand and Scar accepts it. Scar placed his hand back on his bad shoulder and started to walk. The trio heads towards camp where they found Kindle cooking and Zals rewrapping Jen's bandages on her leg. Nightwing noticed that Jen didn't have her mask on. Jen turned her head towards them; she has a scar on her right cheek and red ruby eyes that made her stunning. Jen started to stand up but...

"Jen, sit down if you want that leg to get better," said Scar. Jen nodded and smile at him. Scar smile back.

Nightwing helped Scar sit down and Zals went to work. Nightwing saw that Scar's blood is purple, but there's green mix with it. The edges of the wound are a blackish color.

"This isn't good," said Zals.

"What's wrong?" asked Nightwing.

"He's been poison."

Everybody's eyes widen. Nobody spoke until Mac asked if there was anything they could do.

"I can make an antidote, but it'll take time," said Zals.

"How long?" asked Kindle.

"An hour."

"Will Scar last that long?" asked Jen.

"Yes, but we can't move just yet. Sorry Nightwing," said Zals as she gave a sad look to Nightwing.

"Its fine," said Nightwing trying not to sound hurt.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Jen.

"We're looking for someone," said Nightwing.

"Why?" asked Scar.

"I can't say," said Nightwing.

"I understand, but I'm glad you saved us. I mean, we've been together since this morning, than the next thing we know we were attack," said Scar.

"What?" asked Zals, Kindle, and Mac.

"Me and Scar love each other," said Jen.

"We've just found each other yesterday and I told her how I feel about her. And she felt the same," said Scar.

"Aww," said Zals and Kindle.

"At first I wanted to win the Death Games, but know I just want to be with her," said Scar as he grabbed Jen's hand.

"And I want to be with him," said Jen.

"I wish we could do something," said Mac.

"And that's what we're going to do," said Nightwing in a determine voice. "We're going to end the Death Games together!"

"What?!" yelled the group.

"Come on, we can do this. I mean nobody wants to die right?" They all nodded their heads. "We all have families and friends back home that we want to go back to."

Nightwing began to realize his family and friends back home. "Scar, Jen, you two love each other. Don't you want to leave this place and get married and start a family?" Scar and Jen look at each other and nodded. "And after this game, there'll be more if we allow it. It's time we put an end to this. I'm not going to force you guys to do this with me, but it's the right thing to do. So who's with me?"

Silence fell upon the group.

"I'm in," said Kindle. "I have a little sister back home and she's blind. My parents are barely home, so I'm all she got. I'll do anything to go home alive to my sister."

"I'm in," said Jen. "So I can be happy with the person I love and that my children won't have to go through this."

"I'm in," said Scar. "When we succeed, Jen and I will be alive."

"I'm in," said Mac. "I've lost my older brother in the Death Games. I don't want that to happen to anybody else."

"I'm in," said Zals. "I know we're supposed to hate each other, because we're from different planets. But look at us, we've become friends. Or in Nightwing, Scar, and Jen's case… lovers."

"What do you mean?" asked Jen.

"Oops, sorry I wasn't supposed to say that," said Zals.

"It's alright Zals. You see, I'm looking for Shadow. Because I love her," said Nightwing.

"Good for you man," said Scar.

"You're looking for Shadow?" asked Jen.

"Yes," said Nightwing with a smile.

Jen fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Nightwing, I saw and talked to Shadow."


End file.
